The Thorns of Love
by Neon-Night-Light
Summary: After being attacked during a mystery, Mandie's friends must help her confront the man who scarred her life and trust the one she loves again.
1. I Could Marry Him

Kay, I'm finally starting on my Mandie Story! Keep in mind the story is a tiny bit slow at first since I need to introduce the story. Anwayz, sit back, read, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>The golden rays of sunlight immediately warmed her body as Mandie opened her eyes and sat up in her bed. She was still so utterly sleepy, she had to keep rubbing her eyes to get the bleariness out. Giving a final yawn and stretching her arms, she looked over to her friend Celia. Her back was turned to her, and her stunning red curls fell around her rumpled white sheets.<p>

Mandie smiled slyly to herself before swinging her legs out of bed, all tiredness forgotten. She head towards her unsuspecting target with comfy pink pillow in hand before raising it up, up, up….

Celia shifted in her bed unexpectedly; her pink lips opened to emit a yawn that never came out, for the pillow had slammed down on her face. She gave out a strangled yelp and sat up to stare at the giggling Mandie.

"Mandie!" Celia protested.

"You have to be the first one to wake up, remember?" Mandie grinned.

Celia pouted. "Ugh, I'll get you next time."

"Just try," Mandie said, her blue eyes twinkling. "However, now is the time for classes!"

"Oh, but I'm so tired," Celia moaned. "And I have no clue why."

"Hmmm, were you perhaps thinking of a boy all night?" Mandie teased.

"Ha, very funny, as if you don't have a lot of guys on your mind," Celia remarked as she swung herself out of a bed over to her closet.

Mandie immediately blushed. "I do not!" She proclaimed.

Celia put a finger up to her lips. "Hmm, let me see," she began mockingly, "Joe, Jonathan, Tommy, Adrian Nolan, and George Stuart." She held out a long sleeved green dress to examine before changing into it.

Mandie was in the middle of changing into a pale yellow dress, and immediately froze before a frown formed on her face. "Celia, I hope you know I do not have romantic feelings for all those boys. Why, I barely know Adrian and George. And Tommy and Jonathan are just good friends."

"Then, what about Joe?" Celia asked wittily, pausing from doing her hair to give her friend a knowing smile.

Mandie knew this was coming, after all wasn't it her fault for not putting Joe in the friend category? But she knew secretly why she didn't. After all they'd been through; it was hard to think of Joe as just a friend. Mandie had been feeling a realization growing over the past few days, one that actually been for years. But now it was so strong, that she couldn't put it aside, or deny it to herself any longer. And she didn't want to lie to one of her truest friends, so she put down the brush she was using for her hair, and hesitantly looked at Celia. Her friend was now observing herself in their full length mirror.

"Celia, I… I've been feeling differently about Joe," Mandie started, biting her lip.

At her friend's tone, Celia abruptly turned away from the mirror and looked at her curiously. "How so?" she asked. After all, it had always been plain to her that Mandie loved Joe, she and Mandie had even gotten into fatal arguments over it. But now, was Mandie really going to confess?

"It's just; I have been having dreams about him. Such lovely, breathe-taking dreams that I never want to wake up from. And in that moment, I actually wish… well…that I could marry him." She glanced sideways at Celia, her cheeks burning from embarrassment.

"Oh, Mandie!" Celia hastily clapped her hands together. "I've been waiting for you to finally realize this!"

Mandie looked at her friend, befuddled. "You have?"

"Oh, yes, I think everybody has." She laughed.

Mandie was even more bewildered. "Who is everybody?"

"Oh, Uncle Ned, Sally, Uncle John, why even your even mother!"

Mandie immediately stood up and frowned at her. "Why hasn't anybody told me this?"

"Because whenever they brought it up, you always said to wait when you're older."

"Oh." It seemed like an absurd reason now to Mandie, and she wondered why she couldn't realize sooner how helplessly in love she was with Joe. Then again, maybe she always had known.

"Let's just get to class then," Mandie insisted, arranging her shawl and picking up her belongings. Celia followed after her. Mandie suddenly turned around as a thought came to her.

"But you haven't told me who you admire," she teased as Celia fumbled with her books with a pink blush on her cheeks.

"Uh, it's really no one. Besides, I think he may be in love with someone else."

* * *

><p>Classes had finally ended for the day and students now milled around the campus freely. However, that didn't Mandie from again wondering who Celia was dreaming about. She had stopped pestering her during classes, but the question still hung there. What boy didn't love her best friend?<p>

"Oh, hello," Mary greeted her, breaking Mandie's train of thought.

"Mary, hi! How are you?" Mandie warmly asked her friend.

"Oh, I'm good, just a little busy with class, you know?"

"Oh, yes, I know the feeling. Want to walk with me to Celia's class?" Mandie quickened her pace across the floor.

"Oh, sure! Are you still going with that George fellow to the event tonight?"

Mandie's blue eyes widened. "Shucks! I've forgotten all about it! What am I going to do?"

Mary laughed. "I suspected as much. Don't worry, you just need to get dressed and I'll take you there."

"Thanks," Mandie fretted. "And are you going with someone?"

"Actually, I'm going with Alexander Johnson," Mary said happily.

"Oh, I don't know who he is, but I hope y'all have a good time."

"Is Celia going?" Mary asked.

"Is Celia going where?" She asked as she walked out of her classroom towards them.

"Hello, Celia, we were just wondering if you're going to the event tonight," Mary greeted her.

"Oh, well, nobody asked me," Celia said, a bit shyly.

"Then we'll find someone," Mandie said confidently, but then a brilliant idea struck her.

"Actually, I'll catch up with y'all later, I need to do some calling up," she said mischievously.

"Oh, I was just going to ask if you girls wanted to come to my house for tea," Mary said, surprised.

"Don't worry, you and Celia can go on without me, I'll come by later." And with that, Mandie sped off with a rustle of skirts.

"Oh dear, I know when Mandie becomes like this, and it's never entirely good." Celia frowned after her friend.

"Well, it can't be helped with now, can it?" Mary asked lightly. "Come, let's go find a carriage."

* * *

><p>A few hours later all the girls at the college were fancying themselves up for the event, decked out in laces and embroidery. Celia was dressed in a beautiful white gown with curling black designs. Her red hair was put up in a bun, and Mandie smiled at how stunning her friend looked. Mandie, on the other hand, was wearing a dark pink gown with a white shawl over with a pretty black flower on the side. She had left some of her blonde tresses to flow freely over her back. (<strong>PICTURES ON MY PROFILE IF INTERESTED<strong>)

Mary arrived to their room in a pretty red dress and led them to the event room where they would wait for the men to arrive. Surprisingly, Mandie wasn't nervous. She was actually a bit disappointed, for she didn't want to go with George anymore. She wished that Joe was there instead, but the only ones who would know that were her and Celia.

Speaking of Celia, she was overwhelmingly anxious. Mandie had refused to tell her who she set her up with, so she was left wondering who her mystery man was. She knew who she wished it was, but if Mandie asked him, would have really come? No, it would be impossible, since he lived so far in the first place. So who could it be?

Suddenly the men arrived in the front of the room and were now walking towards the ladies. George Stuart and Alexander Johnson both greeted Mandie and Mary. Mary and Alexander walked away to talk more privately, while Mandie looked less friendly with George. Until she saw a certain someone and put her gloved hand on George's arm.

"George, how about we get some tea," she asked sweetly.

"Alright," George agreed with a robust smile.

"Mandie," Celia put her hand on her friend's arm with urgent eyes, begging not to be left alone.

"Don't worry, Celia, I think your date has finally arrived." Mandie winked before going over to the refreshments table with George.

Nerves wracked Celia as wrung her fingers, then turned around to see a pair of familiar brown eyes.

"Hello, Celia." The tall, lean gentleman looked down at her with a handsome smile.

Celia breathed in deeply in surprise. "Hello, Robert," she said faintly.

_Hm, I bet Robert was the boy Celia was thinking of_. _Good job, Mandie, _she congratulated herself. _Oh, where did that George go? Don't tell me I've lost my so-called date already!_

* * *

><p>UGHHHH I really hope that wasn't too boring. I hate writing starting chapters, it's why I get so bored out of my mind I can't even start the exciting chapter ahaha XD. That's why I need reviews to motivate me. But I actually don't care about how many reviews I get for this story, I just need to know someone's reading and actually enjoying this, so one little review won't hurt too much, right? =D<p>

Hopefully I'll update soon. Maybe very soon.

Love y'all!

~_N-N-L_


	2. You're an Unlikable Person

Wow, I'm actually updating! And it didn't take me a year XD It's just that I usually lose interest when writing stories, however, I will force myself to continue this story 'til the end! And a little appreciation along the way won't hurt :P. Which reminds me, thanks to

**Ariel174** and **Amanda Shaw**for your reviews. They were very flattering ^^ Anywayz, onto the story!

* * *

><p>Was this how it was supposed to feel? She wondered to herself, her breathing hitched as his hand hovered over her gloved ones. Did she like this feeling? His warm hand pressed and traveled upward almost stroking hers, and she found it all too distracting.<p>

"Celia!" She hastily withdrew her hand from Robert's and snapped her head up. Mandie's distressed face looked down at her. And then Mandie looked to her flushed cheeks and Robert, and her blue eyes grew too big with understanding.

"Oh! I'm sorry for bothering y'all, but have either of you seen George?"

Robert cocked his curly head to the side. "Are you speaking of the tall fellow you walked off with before?"

"Yes." Mandie nodded urgently.

"Sorry, no." He shook his head.

"Oh, shucks. Well, thanks anyway." Her blonde bounced against her back as she hurried away into the crowds of laughter and incessant chatter. To leave Celia alone with Robert. Again.

"Wait, Mandie!" Celia quickly stepped up while gripping her thick skirts so she wouldn't trip.

"Robert," she furtively glanced behind her, not meting his eyes. "Mandie and I are going over to the refreshments table. I'll be back soon." She sped over to her surprised friend and yanked her hands to get her moving beside her. After they were a comfortable distance from her Robert, she felt relaxed. Mandie albeit looked bewildered.

"You didn't really need a refreshment, did you?" Mandie raised a knowing eyebrow.

Celia wrung her hands. "No, it's just… you're the one that called Robert up here?"

Mandie beamed. "Yes, it was all me. And it was just my luck as well, he was actually near town."

"Oh," Celia replied quietly.

Mandie eyes scrutinized her, wondering why her friend was being so dreary. "Did you not want to see, Robert?"

"Oh, no," Celia disagreed, smoothing over her skirt. "It was lovely seeing Robert again."

Mandie frowned. "But what's wrong then?"

Celia stalled. "Well…. Oh! There's George!"

Mandie merely glanced over to where she was pointing and rolled her eyes. "I honestly don't want to be in his company right now. Why did he ask me to accompany him if he was going to rush off all night?"

Celia blinked, startled. "So you're not going to ask him where's been at the very least?"

"No," Mandie said adamantly. "Now don't change the subject, Celia. What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" She protested.

"Oh! I picked the wrong guy, didn't I? Of course, that's it! You're not in love with Robert!" She sighed in exasperation. "Joe's right, I really need to stop and think before getting into these situations."

Celia squeaked and picked at her skirts nervously. "Am I that obvious?"

"Yes." Mandie grinned. "But it's alright. Now I know Robert isn't the one. Another boy to cross off my list."

"Mandie, this isn't a mystery." She frowned disparagingly.

Mandie clapped her hands together. "It's exactly that! And I plan to solve it, so be prepared, Celia." She winked vicariously to a scowling Celia.

"You and your mysteries." Celia rolled her eyes, and then sighed. "I better get back to Robert."

"And I to George." Her shoulders slumped. "Dealing with these men is so hard," she said wistfully.

"Not when the man is Joe Woodard," Celia teased cheerfully. "So when are you going to proclaim your undying love for him?"

"Celia! Not so loud!" She admonished her friend, her cheeks tinted pink as she looked wildly around. "If that April Snow or good-for-nothing Polly heard you, their stupid pestering would never stop!"

"Sorry," Celia apologized. "I know how those girls have it in for you, especially Polly." Her composure became thoughtful. "You know, she sure is eager to put you down about Joe. I wonder if she still fancies him."

Mandie fumed. "That wouldn't surprise me. She was always finding ways to be near him."

"As well as Jonathan," Celia added sardonically.

Mandie laughed. "That Polly would flirt with a tree if it was handsome."

Celia's eyes widened. "Is this the same Mandie who's been telling me all these years to love your enemies, even when they spite you?"

She sighed. "You're right, Celia. I don't why, but Polly just gets under my skin!" She exclaimed. "Anyways, shouldn't you get back to Robert now? He must be worried."

"Oh, yes, Robert! I've left him for so long!" Horrified, Celia turned around and immediately darted back towards him. "I'll see you at the end of the party!"

"Alright!" Mandie called back. _Well_, she mused to herself. _There's not much to do unless I find George. I guess I'll have to sooner than later._ Mandie stood up, and without much energy, started towards the place Celia had said she'd seen him. She really didn't want a goose-chase, so George Stuart better be there.

"Oh, Mandie!" Mandie immediately cringed at the voice. _Why must this happen to me? _Mandie wondered desperately.

She turned around with a stiff (otherwise fake) smile on her face. "Polly," she said coolly, only to blanch at the sight of April Snow with her. Both were wearing over the top colorful dresses full of laces and ribbons, their hair pulled into high up-dos.

"I saw George." Polly's glossy red lips parted to give Mandie an unsympathetic smile. "He was dancing with another girl." April snickered, her dark eyes haughty.

Mandie tried to show the news didn't affect her, but she felt annoyance course through her. _Some gentleman! _

"You can't even keep the few men you have!" April outright insulted her, as if she was a pesky fly that wouldn't go away.

Mandie gritted her teeth in order to respond evenly. "George is just a friend; it doesn't matter to me who he dances with. And what few men are you referring to?"

Polly's eyes gleamed. "Oh, Mandie, you know who the other men are," she said coyly.

"No, I don't," Mandie said coldly. And then it with a shock she remembered the conversation she had with Celia in the morning, all the guys she listed. Oh, God, surely Polly and April didn't think she was interested in so many men!

April suddenly leaned forward, as if to tell her a secret. "I think Polly mentioned a very interesting guy. Joe was it?"

Mandie's previous thoughts flew from her head, and she found herself staring at the two girls.

"Oh, no!" Polly gave a loud laugh, a show for all the men around them. "Joe was the first to slip from Mandie's grasp. He found the first pretty girl at college to be his girlfriend to get away from her." Her eyes flashed as she and April broke into boisterous laughter.

Mandie felt the color drain off her face, and her hands became shaking fists. "You have no idea what you're talking about, Polly Cornwallis! The only reason you're lashing out at me is because Joe never paid a smidgen of attention to you, and he has to me!" Her breathing was haggard from the abrupt outburst, but she didn't think twice of her words, nor of the growing attention they were receiving.

"And then you wonder why. Well, could it be you're an unlikeable person overall?" Mandie heard a gasp, and felt pleasure from the shocked look on Polly's face. With a self-satisfied smirk, Mandie turned and paraded away.

It took about a minute for the guilt to settle in, but when it did, Mandie regretted her harsh words to Polly. Why didn't she just ignore her? Just say a polite hello and leave? Then she wouldn't have disobeyed God or… become as miserably heartbroken as she was. She knew she shouldn't trust Polly, but what she said about Joe had cut her deep. Joe was her best friend; he surely didn't want to get away from her. But him being with another girl… Was it really possible? Did... Did he get tired of waiting for Mandie's response to his marriage proposal all those years ago?

Mandie exhaled shakily, the thought was too painful. And everything was so confusing.

She spotted the wide arching entrance to the party, and hastily rushed towards it. Once outside, she let the cool night air embrace her as she leaned against the building's wall. Here, she was finally free to show all emotion without making a scene.

But the city was full of flashing lights, raucous chatter and laughter, and the clip-clopping of horses' hooves against the road. She found herself wishing for her old home in the country, when she was young and everything wasn't confusing.

"Papoose!"

"Uncle Ned!" Mandie said in shock and looked up at the tall Indian. What was he doing here?

"I wait for Papoose. Mother of Papoose send message."

"It's nothing bad, is it?" She asked worriedly, her eyes brimmed with worry.

"No, Mother of Papoose remind Papoose spring break coming."

"Oh, shucks! I almost forgot! But who is coming to pick me and Celia up?" Mandie and Celia were so close they always went to her house in Franklin when holidays came up.

"Grandmother come to depot on Monday," he informed her.

"Oh, so I was just wondering, will Joe be joining us?" Mandie asked casually.

"Do not know. Joe busy at college. Mother of Joe and Doctor coming."

"Oh." Mandie paused, and then let out her next words in a flurry. "Uncle Ned, can I talk to you… about Joe?"

"Of course, Papoose. Come, sit." He beckoned over to a nearby bench.

Mandie sat down. "You see, I've been feeling something different."

"Different?" Uncle Ned questioned.

"Sort of like… love." Mandie blushed, and hoped he couldn't her face.

"Yes. Papoose love mother." Uncle Ned grinned.

"No, a different love," Mandie persisted. "Like you and Morning Star."

"Ah." Uncle Ned's eyes gleamed knowingly. "Papoose love Joe?"

"Uh, yes, er, no, um, maybe!"

Uncle Ned laughed. "Papoose love Joe!"

"Really?" Mandie asked. She had been so uncertain up 'til then.

Uncle nodded his head wisely. "Maybe long time."

"But, what do I do then?" She looked at lap nervously. She hadn't noticed her palms were so sweaty.

"Papoose know. Papoose must tell Joe."

"No, I can't!" Mandie's hands immediately shot up as her blue eyes grew bigger. "I'm afraid," she admitted in a small voice. She was so scared; it was unlike all those dangerous times when she confronted thieves and kidnappers during her mysteries. In the mysteries, she confronted those people. Now, she just wanted to hide.

"Papoose can." Uncle Ned squeezed her hand warmly.

Mandie looked at his hand and then up to his wrinkled friendly face. "Oh, Uncle Ned, thank you!" She reached to hug him. "I've made up my mind. I'm going to tell Joe as soon as I see him."

"Good Papoose." He patted her back, and then stood up. "Must go now."

"All right." Mandie stood and smoothed out her skirts. "Good bye, Uncle Ned, I love you! Thanks for all the help!"

Uncle Ned smiled. "Love, Papoose!"

Mandie felt lighter and more determined than before. Just wait 'til she saw Joe!

Whew, I finished! Sorry for the delayed update, but I've been really busy with school. Sorry if you were expecting Joe, but I thought I would make Mandie's feelings more clear, since it's important for the story to move along. Now, if you want to see if Mandie tells Joe she loves him, give a review. They're free! XD Faster the better. ^^

~_N-N-L_


	3. I Don't Think I've Met You

Mandie burst back into the party with exhilaration. With a big smile on her face, she smoothed back the blonde wisps of hair from her glowing face.

Everything. She now saw everything different.

With a giggle, she spun around, her gown billowing around her, the air whooshing around her, the golden lights whirling around her, becoming one big blur.

Here she was, going to college, supposed to be an intellectual, collected woman, and she was acting like a schoolgirl!

_And she didn't care._

Oh God, she loved Joe! She really truly-

"Aren't you having fun," A young man's voice broke through, his tone amused.

Mandie's feet collided to a stop. She was startled to be brought back to reality so suddenly, and truth be told, she had a hard time placing who the man before her was.

And then the dizziness faded, and Mandie felt herself glaring at the tall man.

"I had to find a way to entertain myself, didn't I? Especially when my escort left me." She gave him a patronizing look.

"Ah." George looked discomfited.

"Yes, so excuse me, I'm going to be leaving-"

"No, don't do that." He ran his hand through his curly brown locks, looking regretful.

Mandie blinked. "Why not?" she asked impatiently. She just wanted to leave, so she could go to her room and dance without being goggled at. Good thing her Grandmother wasn't here when she was making such a public spectacle of herself…

"I'm sorry for leaving you, but you didn't seem interested in having fun at all. Or in me, either."

"Oh," Mandie said, taken aback. She remembered bossing him around and not really communicating with him… it was possible she was not all courteous.

"I'm sorry," she sincerely apologized. "I've just had something on my mind this whole evening, and was terribly distracted."

"Something or someone?" George waggled his eyebrows teasingly.

Mandie blushed, realizing his intentions. "George you're very nice, but-"

George laughed. "Don't worry, Mandie. I've actually met quite a nice girl here."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Mandie exclaimed, glad she didn't have to reject him. "Who?"

"I think I've seen her with you a few times, do happen to know Mary Lou?"

Mandie stared, stunned. "Yes, she's my friend! But I thought she was here with someone else."

"Not anymore," George said rather arrogantly. "Well, I must get back to her. Good bye, Mandie!"

"Erm, good bye!" Mandie looked after disappearing form, flummoxed, then shrugged.

_She had dancing to do!_

"Celia! I'm going!" She called out to her friend, who happened to be nearby.

"Oh, I'll come with you!" She got up and then turned to Robert.

"Tonight was really fun. I hope to see you again."

"I thought so, too. I might actually be in town in two weeks." He reached for her hands and held them.

"Well, you should drop in for a visit." She smiled as she slid her hands from his. "Bye!"

"Bye." His good natured face continued to smile after Celia, even when she turned her back.

"Well," Mandie started as they walked back to their room. "That was certainly odd. I thought you didn't like him."

"I forgot how nice he could be, I guess," Celia said wistfully.

Mandie frowned. "What happened to your other boy?"

"I just don't know Mandie. After all, I don't think he's ever been interested in me, and Robert has always been there for me."

"Mmm, he's a sweet boy, but Celia darling, you need someone a little bit exciting!"

Celia instantly stopped walking and peered at her friend's face closely for the first time. "Mandie, are you alright?"

"'Course I am!" Mandie waved her off.

"It's just, I heard something was slipped into the tea and-"

"Celia, nothing's wrong with me. I'm just in love!" She spread out her arms exuberantly.

"Really?" Celia looked astounded. Then her voice dropped to a whisper, as if someone might hear what she said next. "How does it feel?"

"Amazing. Just amazing!" Seeing their room door a couple feet away, Mandie started bounding towards it.

Startled, Celia called out, "Mandie, wait up!" But Mandie unlocked it and skipped in before jumping into her bed.

"You certainly are acting odd," Celia said as she entered the room, but she couldn't help but giggle. If only their other friends could see this.

"It's love, I tell you." Mandie snuggled into her sheets. "You know, I feel tired, perhaps I'll just go to sleep without changing." She yawned, but then heard a crinkle of paper. _What is this…_ she wondered as she extracted an envelope from underneath her. _From Adrian Nolan_, she read, and then stopped.

Celia had already changed out of her clothes, and was putting on her nightgown. "What's that?" she asked curiously.

Mandie now sat up straight in her bed, and had opened letter. After reading through it several times through, she still felt shock.

"Mandie, what is it? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Celia crawled into Mandie's bed and gently pried the paper from her hands. Mandie allowed it to whisk through her fingers, as she was still mulling over the message.

Celia looked over the message and started giggling. "He certainly doesn't lay off the compliments. 'My sweet Amanda', 'My beautiful angel', 'I would love to hear your angelic voice once again'. I have to say, he really doesn't know you."

Her head snapped up. "Hey!"

Celia laughed again. "I only mean, he's only written compliments down, like he has nothing else to say."

"Well, yes, we're practically acquaintances," Mandie said.

"Hmm, there's nothing odd yet, oh wait." Celia frowned as she examined the letter closer. She then put it down and gaped at Mandie.

"He's intending to come here?!"

"To Uncle John's house for spring break," Mandie murmured.

"All to see you." Celia looked stunned

"All to see me."

"This is not good. A man who's convinced himself he's desperately in love with you is coming to visit you. And you love another man." Celia started pacing frantically.

"What am I going to do?" Mandie wondered out loud. "He's going to be so crushed. And to think he's traveling all the way from Ireland!"

"There's nothing we can do about it," Celia said at last. "After all, he's probably in America as we speak."

"Ugh, this is a disaster. And to think I was going to tell Joe I love him during break." She covered her face with hands.

"It's not your fault, Mandie. That man sounds really determined. And I think you need to postpone your love confession. I mean, if Adrian hears you not only return his feelings, but love another man, it'll be too much."

"You're right," Mandie said miserably. "And I was so looking forward to it."

Celia came over and hugged her. "Don't worry, this will all work out."

Mandie returned the hug. "I hope so. And I hope Joe won't get tired of waiting for me."

Celia and Mandie woke up early in the morning the next day to pack essential thing. Mandie was nerve of wrecks. She piled clothes into her trunk, to discover her trunk wouldn't close. She pushed and pulled and yanked until she fell to floor out of exhaustion.

"Mandie!" Celia exclaimed, befuddled. "You don't need all those clothes! You live with your mother and Uncle John, remember?"

"Oh, yes." Mandie shook her head, puzzled. What had gotten into her?

"Even I have clothes at your house," Celia teased. "Come on, let me help you unpack."

An hour later they arrived at the train depot. Mandie, surprisingly, found herself more calmed down. After all, all she had to tell Adrian was that she didn't return his feelings. He would be a little sad, but say he understood, and they would continue being friends living miles away from each other. It was much simpler put this way, and less damage to Mandie's health.

"You know, I'll be so happy to see the twins now. They're a couple months old, but Mother's been telling me they've grown so much," Mandie shared.

"Yes, they're so cute." Celia smiled, and looked in the distance. "All look! The train's coming now!"

Both she and Mandie waited for the train to stop, and clambered in with their small luggage bags.

"There's my grandmother!" Mandie pointed. Mrs. Taft rose from her seat, dressed primly in a striped blue dress and fancy hat.

"Hello girls." Mrs. Taft smiled down at them as they took the seat next to hers. "It's nice to see you again. It seems so long since your Christmas break."

"Not long enough," Mandie muttered.

Her grandmother looked at her inquisitively. "What was that, dear?"

"Nothing!" Celia quickly interceded. "Mandie was just, uh, wondering how Snowball was!"

"Oh, he's doing fine," Mrs. Taft said, startled.

"That's great," Mandie said truthfully. She dearly loved her white cat; it was hard to be away from him.

"Yes, he misses you, along with your family."

"I'm eager to see them."

It was a rather long train ride, but Mandie still wished it was longer. However, when walking up to her house she felt some of her anxiety replaced by happiness. She'd been away from her family for months, and had missed them terribly. She smiled as she remembered Liza, and pictured telling her about being in love with the 'doctuh's son'.

The door opened as soon as they approached it.

Liza's friendly face appeared, and she cried out, "Miss Amanda!"

"Liza!" Mandie beamed as she leaned in to embrace the maid. "How've you been doing?"

"I's been just fine, though it shore is boring without you here."

Mandie grinned. "I can imagine. Where is everyone?"

"In the parlor, waiting for y'all. I'll take your bags, Missus Taft."

"Thank you, Liza." Mrs. Taft handed her bag and walked down to the parlor "Come girls, we don't want to keep them waiting."

"Coming," Celia and Mandie said in unison.

"See, it's not as bad as you thought it would be." Celia straightened her skirts.

"Maybe, but that's because Adrian isn't here yet."

"Miss Amanda! I'se been waiting for you'se all day, but I couldn't talk in front of Missus Taft." Liza looked around suspiciously, as if someone was spying on them.

"What is it, Liza?" Celia questioned.

"There's a man here for Miss Amanda. From Ireland," she whispered.

Celia gasped. Mandie breathed in sharply. "Liza, is his name Adrian?"

Liza nodded. "So you do know him! Your mother and Mister John were shore surprised. He's just popped out a nowhere."

"In his letter he said he was coming on Wednesday. Why'd he come earlier?" Celia asked, alarmed.

Mandie opened her mouth to talk but her mother suddenly rushed in. "Amanda, it's wonderful to see you." She hugged her, and Mandie breathed in her sweet rose smell. "It's great to see you, too." She returned the embrace.

Her mother then pulled back and looked at Mandie with a wrinkled brow. "Sweetheart, there was a young man that arrived yesterday night, saying he wanted to see you. Do you know him?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Mother, I had no idea he'd be this early. I would have warned you," she replied uneasily.

"Oh, it's alright, your uncle and I were just surprised. He's in the parlor now, how about you introduce him to us?"

"Alright," Mandie reluctantly agreed.

"I'll take Miss Amanda and Miss Celia's bags," Liza offered.

"Thanks." Her mother nodded and turned to Celia. "And how are you, dear?"

"I'm well, thank you. I've heard Carol and Carl have grown."

"Yes." She glowed. "They're wonderful, but quite a handful. Now let's go to the parlor."

Both Celia and Mandie exchanged looks as they walked into the large warm room, and Mandie was immediately astounded. The atmosphere was loud and crowded with an abundance of people. There were Joe's parents, Senator Morton, Jonathan Guyer as well as his father, Uncle Ned, Sallie Sweetwater, her younger brother and sister (Carl and Carol), and of course her Uncle John. And then… she saw the back of a red gold head talking amicably to her grandmother.

"What are all these people doing here?" Mandie asked, bewildered.

"Maybe this is some type of reunion," Celia suggested. "Those these people sure have come far. Especially Jonathan." Her tone changed when she said his name, but Mandie didn't notice because Adrian was now making his way towards them.

"Miss Amanda." His blue eyes glistened. "It's lovely to partake in your beauty once more." His Irish accent went soft as he said these words, and a creeping tingle went up her spine as she studied him. He was tall and lanky, with short hair and pale freckly skin and dressed rather fancily.

She supposed he was handsome, but she couldn't control the slimy almost repulsive feeling that was spreading throughout her.

"Adrian," Mandie began evenly. "How are you?"

"I'm always wonderful in your presence." He cocked his head, his smile growing.

Mandie heard a giggle, and turned to see Celia with a hand over her mouth, her cheeks tainted pink.

"Heh, I'm sorry, I'll just go…"

"No, wait! Adrian, have you met Celia yet?" Mandie asked, desperate not to be left alone.

"I regret to say I have not. And such a shame, when she is so stunning." He grinned at Celia, and took her hand.

Both Celia and Mandie stared at him, Celia rather flustered.

"Well, Mandie, who's your new friend?" Jonathan asked cheerfully, although he was glancing at Adrian's hand gripping Celia's with surprised eyes.

"Jonathan, this Adrian. Adrian, this is Jonathan." Mandie watched the two boys look at each other, and she suddenly flashbacked to the time Jonathan and Joe had first met each other. Both had been outwardly friendly, but something seemed to be brewing on the inside, which seemed to be going on now as well.

"Wait, where's Joe?" Mandie searched around frantically. Had he not been able to come? Even at that single thought she began to feel empty, until Mrs. Woodward came up to her.

"Oh, sweetheart, Joe had to talk to some of his professors, but he should be here soon," she informed her.

"Mandie! Celia!" Both girls turned around to see their dear friend Sallie walking towards them. Her beautiful black hair swung, and her big brown eyes expressed kindness. "How are you?" she asked as soon as she reached them.

"Oh, fine, you know," Mandie said, look self-consciously at Adrian. His eyes were drinking Sallie up eagerly, and Mandie felt unsettled. Adrian was different than in his letters…

"Hello, Sallie, I'm doing fine," Celia said warmly.

Sallie nodded. "And how about you, Jonathan?"

Jonathan was still looking at Adrian with his dark wide eyes, and abruptly shook his black curls when hearing Sallie's voice. "Sorry, what did you ask?"

"It doesn't matter," Adrian cut in. "I don't think I've met you yet."

Sallie raised an eyebrow. "My name is Sallie, and yours?" she asked politely.

"My name is Adrian, and it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He grinned at her. "Well, Jonathan, you sure have a lot of beautiful lady friends."

Celia blushed and Sallie raised her eyebrows. Mandie was uncomfortable, in his letters he was always flattering her, and now he doing it in person.

Mischievous Jonathan was rarely uncomfortable, but even he was taken off guard. "They're not my-I mean, we're just friends."

"Sure." Adrian gave an unpleasant smile. "And look at that, we have another guest."

They all turned around, and Mandie's heart jumped. Joe was standing there, and he was all too much. While he had always been tall, he was no longer lanky. He filled out his clothes nicely, his shoulders broader, and were those _muscles_ rippling in his arms? He looked larger. More manly. More tan. More handsome. He definitely wasn't the boy she'd grown up with anymore, and Mandie felt the breath whoosh out of her.

Jonathan appeared relieved. "Over here, Joe!" He called.

Joe's head abruptly turned and he started towards them. His pace was powerful and straightforward, and Mandie couldn't believe the way he walked interested her too.

"Hey, Jonathan," Joe lips lifted into a smile. "How've you been?"

"Great." Jonathan grinned mischievously. "Still working on being a top lawyer, huh?"

"Yes." Joe smirked. "And what are you exactly working on?"

Mandie watched them tease and laugh with each other, utterly befuddled.

"Huh, Jonathan and Joe are sure getting along better, aren't they?" Celia observed.

"It's a nice change. It was always awkward with those two around," Sallie added.

Joe was laughing at something Jonathan said, but then his attention turned onto Adrian.

"Oh, hello. I'm Joe. And you are…?" His intelligent brown eyes examined him crucially.

"I'm Adrian. You must have heard of me from Mandie. I'm the one who wrote her love notes from Ireland," he said smugly.

Joe glanced at Mandie, frowning. "I see," he said at last.

No, no, no! Mandie wanted to yell, to assure Joe he was the only one she loved, but she kept miserably silent. Why did Adrian have to visit?

Celia, thankfully, cut in, "Why is your father here, Jonathan? It's not even a holiday."

Jonathan frowned. "I don't really know. I told him I could come here myself, but he insisted he come as well." He then winked at Celia. "Personally, I think he might after someone."

"Oh, is he still in love with Mandie's grandmother?" Joe asked, surprised.

"Why shouldn't he be? After all, time shouldn't change people's feelings," Mandie said stoutly.

Joe looked down at Mandie questioningly. "You know that's not what I meant, Mandie."

"Yes, well," Mandie said, flustered at his deep gaze. "My grandmother doesn't want to marry."

"She has Senator Morton after her, too," Sallie pointed out.

"I think she should pick Senator Morton," Celia announced. "After all, he's always been there for her."

Jonathan grinned. "I might be a little biased here, but I think my father would be better for her. They'll both be able to ground each other but have an exciting relationship. Knowing Mrs. Taft, she'd probably get bored with the Senator."

Celia glanced at him. "That's not entirely true."

"What, you have something against my father?" Jonathan laughed, but his eyes were smoldering. "Or is it me?"

Mandie and Joe exchanged looks, revealing both had no idea what was going on between their friends, but then Liza appeared, flushed and sweaty.

"Missy Polly is comin' o'er," she spilled out in a rush.

Mandie and Celia looked at each other with dread. First Adrian and now Polly! And she was probably going to go after Joe, Mandie thought to herself ruefully.


	4. It's My Life

"Miss Amanda, she probably gwine steal the doctuh's son from you," Liza whispered so the guys couldn't overhear.

"Don't you think I know that?" Mandie snapped, but immediately regretted it when she saw Liza's face.

"I'm sorry, Liza, but I feel so helpless." Mandie ran her fingers through her hair, further unraveling her long braid.

"It's okay, Mandie," Celia insisted. "As soon as Adrian leaves, you can tell Joe you love him, and Polly won't be able to get her claws on him."

"So you finally admitted you're in love with Joe," Sallie remarked with a secretive smile.

"Yes, but I don't think that matters anymore. I think… Joe has lost interest in me."

"But the doctuh's son is crazy about you!" Liza shouted, her head shaking wildly.

"Shhh!" They all said at once, glancing at the boys to see if they noticed the outburst. Luckily, Joe and Jonathan had moved over to the settee to talk, and Adrian seemed to be chatting up Mandie's grandmother.

"But look at him! He didn't bother saying hi at all, and has only spoken a few words to me. He's spent all his time talking to Jonathan, and he supposedly doesn't like him!"

Celia flinched. "Joe's behavior is… different, but he must be distracted or something. I'm he sure he still loves you."

"Well, I haven't been hearing that lately." Mandie's voice was on the verge of breaking. "And it may sound ridiculous, but he didn't get jealous of Adrian either. He probably doesn't want to marry me anymore." She rapidly blinked to keep the tears spilling from her eyes.

Sallie was alarmed. "Mandie, there's no need to get so emotional, I think Celia's right. Just watch, Joe will be his normal self tomorrow."

"And whats you need to be worryin' 'bout now is Missy Polly. That girl don't stop!" Liza huffed.

Mandie laughed. "Y'all are right. Joe has always been my best friend, and wouldn't ignore me on purpose. He must be working really hard at his school." Mandie bit her lip with worry. Joe was always known to work himself too hard.

"Mandie, Celia, Sallie! How are y'all?" Polly walked through everybody to stand in front of them.

"We're perfectly fine," Mandie said crisply.

"How nice!" She gushed with exaggerated cheerfulness. "You know, I was just talking Joe and Jonathan, and they're coming over to my house. Including the new boy." She turned to wave at Adrian, who smirked and waved back.

"Oh, but we're invited too, right?" Celia asked casually.

"Of course," she replied, but the smile on her face was fading.

"Let's go then." Mandie continued after Polly with the rest of the girls, until she spotted a dash of white.

"Snowball!" She squealed, scooping him up in arms and snuggling his silky body against hers.

"I'm surprised you haven't talked the college into letting you keep him."

Joe stood so close to her, Mandie floundered around with her words before answering.

"Yes, well, they don't allow pets. I wish they did, because I've missed him so much. Did you miss me?" Mandie asked her cat. Snowball meowed in response, dangling his paws in front on her.

"Not as much as some of us have," Joe said vaguely, his deep eyes intently searching her own.

Mandie stared back, gripping Snowball harder than she realized.

"Joe! Mandie!" Polly called. "We're going now."

"Alright," Joe called back, and Mandie felt disappointment when his eyes shifted from her.

He started walking, and Mandie put Snowball down to follow him, until Polly cut in front of her.

"Mandie, what do think you're doing?" Polly asked. Any sign of her cheerfulness was gone, and she was looking at her with something close to pity.

"I'm going to your house, remember?" Mandie said coldly.

"I mean with Joe." She sighed, as if Mandie was a confused little girl. "He doesn't like you anymore, so why are still going after him?"

"Polly, I don't need you to tell me who likes me, especially when you're lying about it." She rolled her eyes. Couldn't Polly get the message that Mandie wasn't going to listen to anything she said?

"Oh, but I have proof." She leaned forward enticingly. "Don't you remember when Joe asked you to marry him?"

"Yes, at my mother's wedding," Mandie replied calmly, but was curious at what Polly was getting at.

"So you see. He's just after your money."

"No, he's not!" Her temper flared. Out of all the ridiculous things for Polly to say! Joe hated finery, and had no problem growing up in a poor town.

"Then why is it he asked you to marry him at your mother's wedding, hmm? As soon as he learned you were loaded with money-"

"That's not true!"

"You make whatever you want out of it, but you can't deny the facts," Polly sneered. "Now," her tone changed drastically, "Aren't you coming to my house?"

Mandie's fists shook, but she was somehow able to emit a yes. However, as she walked behind Polly, she secretly made an oath to herself. She would prove Polly wrong. She would show her that Joe loved her. And nothing was going to stop her.

Since Adrian had never been to Polly's house before, she led an extravagant tour around her house, her voice sickeningly sweet to impress. It was unbearable, and Polly's words twisted into her mind.

* * *

><p><em>"As soon as he learned you were loaded with money."<em>

_"Joe was the first to slip from Mandie's grasp." _

_"…found the first pretty girl at college to be his girlfriend to get away from her."_

**_"You can't deny the facts."_**

Mandie was so enraptured with her thoughts she didn't notice Polly had finished the tour.

"Jonathan, Joe, y'all should have dinner here. Of course, Adrian, you're invited too. But Mandie," Polly's eyes fell onto her in fake sympathy, "You girls should have dinner with your family and friends. I know you missed them terribly, and I would hate to tear y'all away from them."

Before Mandie could reply, Adrian smiled at Polly smoothly. "Of course, I would love to dine with someone so lovely."

"Here we go again," Jonathan muttered. "Her eyes sparkle like diamonds too, don't they?"

Celia glanced at him and burst out laughing. Jonathan look startled, but then pleased as he watched her with twinkling eyes.

"Well, I'm not going to dine without Celia," he announced. Celia stared at him in astonishment.

"I suppose I don't mind staying for dinner, as long as Mandie does," she mumbled.

"I agree with Celia." Sallie nodded.

"I guess it's all to me then, huh?" Mandie disguised her voice in cheerfulness, but it took one glance at Joe's brown eyes and her façade crumbled. "I'll stay."

"Great!" Polly clapped her hands together. She had either not heard the dejection in her voice or purposely ignored it. "Mother hired a wonderful new chef from New York. Jonathan, it'll be just like you're back home."

"Except you're here," Jonathan muttered. Joe frowned and elbowed him.

"Ow!" He moaned. "It's true!"

Joe hissed something to him, and Jonathan seemed to be arguing back, but Mandie couldn't make out what they were saying. Adrian was currently flirting with Polly, and Celia and Sallie were talking animatedly.

Mandie had never felt this alone, and it startled her. Even when she lived with her dear father, Joe had always been there for her. She constantly had him at her side, and now she realized she had taken that for granted.

"Hey, Mandie, what do you think they're whispering about?" Celia suddenly asked and nodded towards the boys.

"It's very odd how Joe and Jonathan have been acting. It seems like they're keeping a secret," Sallie said.

Mandie frowned in realization. "You're right Sallie, they are being secretive." She hesitantly looked at them. "Y'all don't think they're… talking about me?"

"Of course not!" Celia exclaimed resolutely, and Sallie nodded in agreement. "Why would you think that?"

"But….. no… about Mandie!" All three girls looked up as the words flew from Jonathan's mouth. As if he could feel their gazes, Joe's eyes turned towards Mandie's.

"Yes," Mandie drawled, narrowing her eyes at him as she watched his get bigger. "Why would I possibly think that?"

"Dinner's ready!" Polly strode towards them, and started yanking on Joe's arm. "Come, Joe, you must sit next to me."

"Sure," Joe replied rather unenthusiastically.

"You know, girls, I think we've discovered a mystery," Mandie announced as they all walked into the dining room.

"Oh no," Celia groaned.

Sallie's eyebrows furrowed. "You know I'll always be here for you, Mandie, but what mystery could you have possibly found?"

"We're going to find out what Joe and Jonathan are hiding," Mandie stated confidently.

* * *

><p>Dinner was uneventful, with Polly chatting up the boys and all of them being unresponsive. Mandie was thankful on Joe's part, but she didn't know what to make of Adrian's silence. And it was actually quite disturbing how she found him staring at her every moment. Even when she caught him, he wouldn't look away but give a strange smile. Come to think of it, Joe had been glancing at her every often as well, but his were intense, almost protective.<p>

They were back home now; Celia and Sallie were staying in her bedroom, while Joe and Jonathan were staying in the guest bedrooms. Adrian was actually staying with a nearby friend, but before he left he made to whisper in her ear that he would dream of her.

The words had sent unpleasant shivers down her back, as they were now remembering his hot breath against her neck. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was off with him.

Mandie thought about this as she stripped out of her dress and shoes before lowering her body into the embracing warm water in her bathtub. She sighed blissfully, getting herself comfortable. Here, she would let her mind blank out and let her worries go. Especially Joe…

_Joe_, Mandie thought as she grimaced. She remembered all too clearly the conversation they had when departing to their own bedrooms.

They had just returned from Polly's house and congregated in the parlor when Joe asked her the question.

"Mandie, can I talk to you?" She looked up at him in surprise. All this time he'd been ignoring her and now he wanted to talk?

Jonathan caught up the mood. "Well, I'm going to sleep." He gave a large yawn. "Celia, Sallie, you coming?"

"Yes, I'm very tired." Sallie started going up the stairs.

"I think I'll just stay here and read a book," Celia remarked, heading towards the settee.

"No!" Jonathan blurted out.

"What?" Celia asked, startled.

"Uh…." He stalled. "Aren't you tired?"

"Not particularly," she said.

"Well, I am! Come on, I'll escort you to bed," Jonathan waggled his eyebrows as he held out his arm for her.

Celia was at a loss of words when Mandie's mother came in with a sleeping Carl in her arms.

"Did y'all have fun at Polly's?" she asked, shifting his body to one hip.

"Yes, ma'am, it was fun," Mandie lied.

"I'm glad. Oh, and Celia, a gentleman called by here earlier, by the name of Robert. He wanted to know if there were any other social events he could escort you to. I told him about the dancing ball your Mandie's grandmother is setting up."

Mandie looked her curiously. "What dancing ball, mother?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you, did I?" Her mother's tired eyes widened. "Since you're getting older now, your grandmother wants you to meet important people and expand your social status. I know," She smiled at Mandie's grimace, "I tried to tell her you wouldn't be interested, but you know how she is. Anyways, there's a dance routine that you need to learn to do with each guest. It's called circle dancing."

Mandie furrowed her eyebrows. "A whole dance routine? But Mother, I don't have time to learn that with school affairs."

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, I know, that's why the ball is being held in the summer, so you'll have plenty of time." She turned to the others. "Of course, y'all are invited too. I've informed your parents all about it."

Joe frowned. "I hope I can fit it into my schedule."

Celia tilted her head and smiled. "Of course I'll be there, it sounds fun."

Jonathan remained silent until everyone's eyes fell on him. "Sounds fun," he echoed.

"Well, that settles it. You all have a good night." Elizabeth went into the kitchen.

Without a word, Jonathan turned on his heel and clambered up the stairs, leaving Celia looking slightly hurt and confused.

"Um, goodnight," she called out to Joe and Mandie before following after him.

"So?" Mandie finally inquired when the sound of scuffling feet vanished. "What did you want to tell me?"

"It's just…." Joe ran his hand through his hair in an aggravated manner. "I want you to stay away from Adrian."

Mandie was appalled by his bluntness. "What? Why?"

"Because," Joe began curtly, "I don't care for him, and he seems think that he can toy around with you."

"You call complimenting me, 'toying around'?"

"Complimenting you? Did you not see the way he looked at you throughout dinner?" he demanded.

"Maybe I did, but did it ever cross your mind he genuinely likes me?"

"I bet he genuinely likes Polly, too, right?" His asked sarcastically.

Mandie flushed with anger. "Joe Woodward, it's my life, you understand? I will decide from whom I stay away from." And with a flair of her skirts she spun around and headed towards her room.

Mandie felt the same rage boil through her veins in the bathtub as she had in the argument. How dare he imply Adrian was playing her? Did Joe think she was not good enough, pretty enough, or smart enough to get a man's attention? She had to blow out her breath several times to make herself calm down. Finally, she cupped the cool bathtub water and splashed it over her face before grabbing her towel.

She was drying herself off when she heard heavy scratching noises. She immediately paused from rubbing and looked over to where the noises came from. With surprise, she realized there was small window. _How come I never noticed that before? _Mandie wondered, puzzled. She cautiously made her way over to the window and had to stand on her tiptoes to gaze into it.

Instantaneously there was loud, raucous bang, and she gave a huge gasp in fright. Taking a deep breath she peered over the window ledge. However, all she was the dark street, there wasn't a soul in sight. Of course, somebody could easily hide in the dark shadows, she mused thoughtfully. She couldn't very well go running down there without any clothes on. She sighed resolutely to herself. Perhaps she would have another chance to find out what made the noise.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, first of all I'd like to say there's a reason I didn't have Mandie and Joe interact that much before which was hopefully revealed in this chapter (tho I know it must have been frustrating since this I a romance after all haha ^^). I actually changed a lot of what I was originally going to write, so it might seem sloppier. Anywayz, please tell me your opinions &amp; any suggestions for improvements.<strong>

**_~N-N-L_**


	5. She Yours, Not Theirs

**Whoa, it's been a long time since I've updated, huh? XD Sorry, but summer flew by so fast, and now I'm back at school with so much work to do. Anywayz, I was pondering what to exactly put in this chapter…. And well I guess you'll see what I decided. A bit of a warning, the story's going to get a bit darker from now on as Mandie is haunted by someone pursuing her.**

* * *

><p><em>THUMP!<em> Mandie felt the sharp smack to her face stinging as she crashed to the ground, her dress billowing around her. As she fell to the rigid cement, she felt no pain, for it was obscured by the shock of the blow.

"Oh, Mandie." There was a deep sigh. "You're too good for your own good. Such a shame…" The dark figure bent down. "But now I get to have you to myself," he whispered. The long spidery fingers cradled her blonde curls, and a scream so shrill escaped Mandie; it pierced her more than his constricting touch.

Furious continuous scratching broke out against her head, and she gasped.

"Meow, meoww." She abruptly blinked at the muffled noises. What...?

_Thump. _Her vision went black as something slammed down on her _hard._

Giggles erupted. "Rise and shine, Mandie! Didn't I tell you I'd get you back?" Celia grinned cheekily above her.

Mandie moaned and squeezed her eyes shut. "Remind me not to get into another pillow fight with you."

"I think that was reminder enough." Sallie laughed.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

"Alright, Miss Grumpy, you overslept so you better hurry up and get dressed," Celia informed her.

Mandie peeked at her friends hazily. They were both already donning long elegant dresses.

"Oh, I didn't realize it was so late," she said. She made a move to get out of bed, but Celia immediately widened her eyes.

"Mandie, you're shivering!" She said worriedly. "And you look..."

Mandie looked down at her shaking body and was suddenly aware of how freezing it was. She lifted a clammy cold palm to wipe her sweaty hair out of her face.

"I feel really cold." _And empty, _she thought to herself.

"But it's so warm in the house," Sallie pointed out.

"Maybe you're sick," Celia said.

Mandie immediately shook her head. "No, no, I just… had a bad night. I couldn't get to sleep," she shared.

"Maybe some breakfast will help," Sallie offered. "We'll wait for you and then go downstairs."

Celia nodded in agreement, but Mandie shook her head again. "Y'all can go ahead. I'll be right there."

Sallie looked concerned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, don't let Jonathan eat up all our breakfasts," Mandie teased, with a forced smile.

"All right." Both girls threw her skeptical looks on their way out of her bedroom, which she smiled back to assuredly. It was only when she heard their feet pounding down the stairs that she got up and pushed her door close. Taking a deep breath, she went up to her full length mirror.

The sight made Mandie gasp. Her face was shockingly white, but more iridescent than sickly. In contrast to her skin, her lips were puffy and glittering pink and as she rubbed them together she winced. Whenever she had nightmares, she tended to rub her lips together in order not to cry out, leaving them bruised. Her hair looked almost white blonde and fluffier opposed to the tangled mess it usually was when she woke up. _What's happened to me? _She wondered, her blazing blue eyes unresponsive in the mirror.

A knock on her door made Mandie whip around, to see Joe standing there at the entrance.

He opened his mouth as if to say something but immediately faltered, instead looking stunned. She looked into his dark brown orbs shakily, unsure of herself. Their late night argument seemed to be absent in their minds as they both silently stood there, staring at each other.

It was only then Mandie realized she was still wearing her night gown. Her cheeks burned and she immediately ran up and shut the door in his face, just in time to see him recoil.

"Mandie," she heard him start, then sigh. Only when she heard the sound of him walking away did her breath come back to her. Snowball wandered up to her, his white tail swinging behind him, and she looked at him anxiously.

"Oh, Snowball, what's happening to me?"

Little did she know the same question was going through someone else's head.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, sweetheart." Mandie's mother smiled down at her as she entered the dining room. Carol abruptly slipped from her lap, stumbling over his little legs in haste to get to her.<p>

"Manda!" Mandie grinned as he attacked her legs in a hug.

"Good morning, Mother. Carl, what have you been up to?" She hoisted him up and held him against her hip.

"I was eating bread! With Carol!" He exclaimed happily.

"Oh, bread, I see, is it very yummy?"

"Of course!" He rolled his eyes as if her question was a silly one.

Mandie laughed. "Of course! When you have such amazing people to make it for you!" She beamed sideways at Aunt Lou, who was setting the table, but then frowned in confusion.

"Aunt Lou, why isn't Liza setting the table?"

"I send that girl o'er to Abraham to set up de buggy. Mistuh Nolan be wantin' to see de town."

"Oh," Mandie managed to squeak out. "And is there any particular reason he wants to see Franklin?"

"The young man must be curious," Uncle John pointed out. "Coming all the way from Ireland, Mandie, you and your friends should show him around!"

Before anybody could react to his proposal, there were large hacking sounds followed by a thumping of fists on the table. Jonathan's breakfast had apparently gone down the wrong way, and so it took many thumps on the back from Joe for him to finally swallow it down. All while Mandie glared at him, Sallie looked shocked, and Celia seemed torn from helping Joe and burying her face in her hands.

"Mister Shaw, with all due respect, do we have to show him around?" Jonathan finally choked out.

John regarded him with surprise. "Well, I'm not forcing y'all, but I thought you would show our guest some manners. Amanda, what is this about?' He turned towards his niece.

Mandie widened her eyes innocently. "Why, Uncle John, I have no idea. Of course, we would all be delighted with showing Adrian around."

"So it's settled," Mrs. Taft concluded. "Now sit down, for God's sake Amanda. It's impolite to come to breakfast so late."

"Yes, grandmother," Mandie sighed. Some people never changed. Then again, she thought, while glancing Joe. He was eating his breakfast and chatting with Sallie seeming without a care in the world. _Has he forgotten seeing me in my nightgown?_ She wondered to herself, blushing once again at the memory.

Did she really want him to?

* * *

><p>"You've really dug yourself in a big hole now," Celia pointed out to her as they strolled outside of the house.<p>

"Thank you for reminding me." Mandie sighed, more resigned than angry.

Celia examined her best friend carefully. "Is Joe still not talking to you?"

"I don't know," Mandie confessed. "I feel as if it's my fault, that if I had come out earlier and told him my feelings, there wouldn't be such a tension between us now."

Celia mused over this thoughtfully. "But what is stopping you from telling him now then?"

"I-I don't understand how to deal with the way our relationship is changing." Mandie stopped to walk up and sit on the porch swing, Celia following behind.

"I can remember how simple it was, he was my best friend and helped me with every mystery I got myself into, even when he didn't have to. I miss that part of him now, what he used to be."

"I think," Celia started slowly. "That it's not the relationship nor Joe who has changed. I don't even think you have changed, Mandie. You were in love with Joe all along, you just couldn't bring yourself to realize it."

Mandie started to protest but Celia put her hand up. "Just let me explain, alright? I know Joe has _seemed _like he's changed, but he hasn't really. Perhaps all this time waiting around for you and with Adrian showing up, he realized that maybe you don't return his feelings. He's been ignoring you because doesn't want to show how hurt he is that you don't love him."

Celia looked at Mandie expectantly for a reply, but the girl looked conflicted with herself. She opened her mouth twice and then closed it, shaking her head as if in disbelief. "Do you really think so?" She finally asked.

"Well," Celia shrugged uncomfortably. "I don't know anything of love myself, but that's how I think it's working out between you and Joe."

Mandie stared out at the distance, buried deep in her thoughts, and then suddenly stood up. "Celia... I think I'm going to talk to Joe."

She beamed up at her. "I was hoping you'd say that. Hurry up and find him before we have to show that awful Adrian around the town."

She nodded back and gathered her skirts in her hands, but not before turning back to gaze at her friend. "Celia, thank you for everything."

"It's what I'm here for." Celia grinned. "Now go get your man!"

Mandie grinned back and went on her way into the house.

* * *

><p>"Were you actually choking back there during breakfast?" Joe raised his eyebrows at Jonathan as they both settled into the parlor.<p>

"Are you actually planning to show that lady's man around town?" He retorted.

"I have no choice, and neither do you. There was no need to ask Mister Shaw, or make a scene of yourself," he said.

"Hey, I was actually choking, couldn't you tell?" Jonathan asked jokingly. "Forget about that, I know you don't like that Adrian fellow any more than me, so why are you putting up with him?"

"I never said I disliked him."

"You're joking, right?" Jonathan demanded, searching his friend's vacant eyes. "Joe, since the day I first met you, you made me out to be your rival."

Joe stared at him, completely baffled. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that any man who shows the least interest in Mandie, romantic or otherwise, you make sure to show she's yours and not theirs."

Joe studied his friend for a while, before he smirked. "You're smarter than you look, do you know that?"

"Aha!" Jonathan exclaimed triumphantly. "I got you to admit it! You're jealous!"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say-"

"Yes! Jealousy! You're jealous of whatever man lays eyes on your Mandie; including Adrian, Tommy, Dimar, and me!" His eyes glinted mischievously.

"Of course not _all_ of you-"

"Although I can reassure you, I'm not after Mandie. Never have been." Jonathan nodded his head confidently.

"Oh, really?" Joe's eye flashed dangerously. "I know those looks you gave her, Jonathan. There were even times I wanted to shoot you for them."

"Then why did you befriend me?" He grinned. "It's because those looks stopped, am I not correct?"

Joe look annoyed. "Yes, fine, you're correct. Now stop being so arrogant and-"

"As I was saying, those looks were never genuine," he interrupted him once again.

"Really?" Joe questioned suspiciously.

"Of course not! To tell you the truth, I was trying to get over someone, and I thought... well, if I forced myself to be attracted myself to someone else, the pain would stop, but it didn't. It became worse." His voice took on a dejected tone. Joe was taken aback by his sudden behavior change, and gazed at him questioningly, before sighing.

"I feel you're telling the truth, Jonathan, which I hope is true for your sake and mine." He gave him a meaningful look. "But I'm not jealous of anyone."

Meanwhile, Sallie was wandering the house, and very confused. All her friends had disappeared without a word. She was immediately relieved to hear the chatter of Joe's and Jonathan's voices coming from the parlor. She didn't intend to spy, but the conversation had perked her interest, and as she peeked in the room, she could see the two men had been arguing.

"But you just admitted to being jealous!" Jonathan cried out loud.

"No, I did not."

"Yes, you did, you admitted it! Even right now you're jealous, of Adrian!"

His eyes narrowed. "I don't like him, but I'm not jealous."

"God." Jonathan rolled his eyes. "With your and Mandie's stubbornness, I have no idea how you'll end up together."

Sallie widened her eyes at this. Such an interesting conversation she was definitely going to share with Mandie.

"What makes you think we'll end up together?" Joe asked bitterly.

Now both Jonathan and Sallie's eyes widened. "Well, let me see here, perhaps because you asked her to marry you?" he said incredulously.

"So? Just because I want to marry her doesn't mean she wants the same as well." Joe snapped. "I have to go study. See you at lunch." And with that he strode out of the parlor, nearly catching Sallie who had to quickly jump behind the corner.

Jonathan came out next, his hands running through his black curls, looking puzzled and frustrated. She watched Joe go upstairs to his room, while Jonathan headed towards the kitchen, no doubt to check if the food was ready. Still taking in their words, she turned around to almost bump into Mandie.

"Oh, Sallie, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." She gave an apologetic smile. "Do you happen to know where Joe is?"

"He went up to his room, but I don't think he wants to be disturbed," Sallie cautioned, recalling how he had just stormed off.

Mandie frowned. "Well then, I'll talk to him after lunch."

"Amanda, honey, remember you and your friends have to guide Adrian around town. He wants to buy some souvenirs," Mandie's mother reminded her as she walked by. "And lunch is in half an hour, so be prepared and inform everyone."

"Oh, alright, mother," Mandie said with as much enthusiasm she could muster. She then turned to Sallie. "Why is it every time I want to confess to Joe that I want to be with him, something gets in the way?" she grumbled.

"You're going to confess?" Sallie asked.

She rolled her shoulders back confidently. "Yes, I am, when we get back from giving that no-good womanizer, I _will_ talk to Joe, and I _will _confess."

Sallie raised her eyebrows at the aggressiveness in Mandie's tone. She had never heard her be so assertive. Nevertheless, she replied, "I think that's a very good idea, and wish you the best of luck. After all these years, it's a wonder you both haven't gotten together."

"Yes, perhaps that was all my fault," Mandie admitted. "I knew I was in love with him, I just didn't want to admit it."

"Well, you and Joe are incredibly stubborn," Sallie mused, recalling what Jonathan had said earlier. "I have a feeling that things are going to get rough before they become smooth."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know, boring chapter . I was actually going to make this an exciting chapter, but I felt as if the excitement I planned would be too soon, so that will come in next chapter I suppose. I was very scrambled and uninspired when writing this chap, so PLEASE tell me how to improve it because I know it's terrible, I just wanted to get a chapter out because you guys have been waiting for so long. As always, I appreciate the reviews!<strong>

**_~N-N-L_**


	6. You're No Fun

Lunch was unbearably awkward. The adults had spontaneously decided to go out to eat, leaving their rather annoyed teenagers at home. This would've actually been something to be celebrated; all of them were growing into adulthood and did not want to be smothered by the constant presence of their parents. But fate had a twisted mind.

It had all started with a knock on the door.

Joe and Jonathan were in the dining room meanwhile, not particularly surprising since they were unusually ravenous as hyenas for food.

"That better not be who I think it is." Jonathan scowled.

"So? What can you do about it?" Joe asked.

"You're no fun," Jonathan said grumpily. "I want the crazy jealous Joe who hates me back."

Joe glared at him, but before he could reply, lo and behold Adrian swooped in.

"Joe, Jonathan! Great to see both of you again." He smiled widely and walked towards them with gallantry.

"Not that great," Jonathan muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Adrian asked, still smiling.

"He said nothing," Joe said briskly, shooting Jonathan a dark look, which didn't go unnoticed by Adrian. His face went hard and cold as he observed the young men.

"How many times is me and Aunt Lou gwine hafta shoo y'all outta here?" The men's attention was suddenly diverted to Liza, sporting squinting eyes and a staunch stance in hopes to intimidate them.

"You wouldn't have to so much shooing if the food was ready," Jonathan teased.

"Lucky for y'all the food is ready, but if I was to have it mine way y'all wouldn't be gettin' any." She started strutting towards the parlor room.

"Liza, shouldn't you be going into the kitchen?" Joe raised his eyebrows appraisingly.

"Ain't that none of yuh bus'ness," she hollered, before stomping away.

Joe blinked. "Alright, then."

Jonathan frowned. "I swear the older I get, the crazier women seem."

"Amen to that," Adrian piped in, leaving all three boys in agreement for once in their lifetime.

"Miss Amanda! That creepy lookin' carrot is here!" Liza hissed to Mandie in the parlor.

"What? The creepy what?" Mandie sputtered, while Celia burst into laughter.

The maid huffed. "It ain't my fault he lookin' like a carrot!"

Celia only laughed harder, while Mandie stared at Liza incredulously. "How does one look like a creepy carrot?"

"That don't mattuh! Ole that mattuh is you show Joe you hate peppery carrots!"

"Peppery? I thought they were creepy!" Celia looked bewildered, while Mandie held her face in her hands.

"Didn't I tell y'all that don't mattuh! Shoo, shoo, get yuh booties to the kitchun!" Liza pushed the two girls in.

"Wait! Where's Sallie?" Mandie called out.

"She went wid de adults. Now move it!"

"Went out with the adults," Mandie grumbled. "Why didn't we go out with the adults?"

"Because you're helplessly in love, and I'm just helpless," Celia promptly replied. "You heard Liza, move it!"

Both girls stumbled into the kitchen, with Celia bumping into Mandie who bumped into a chair, knocking it over loudly.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Mandie gripped her shin while Celia gripped her.

"Sorry, Mandie," she apologized over and over again.

"It's alright," Mandie gasped, trying to subdue the shooting pains up her leg. Until she noticed they weren't the only ones in the room.

"Oh, Celia, look who's here." Mandie's face broke into a fake smile. "Joe, Jonathan, and Adrian, all in one room together."

"Uh, yes, pardon us for our late and entrance, we were preoccupied," Celia blabbered, blushing hard.

"No problem at all; you both are stunning as usual."

"Why, thank you." Mandie kept her head up high, even though she wished those words had come from someone else. And that someone had an empty seat right beside them. Without thinking, she sped over and plopped onto it.

Jonathan noticed this and grinned

"Well, Mandie, weren't you eager to get here and sit right next to Joe. Though I'm sure Joe doesn't mind."

Joe and Mandie both shot him glares before looking away in embarrassment.

"Of course he wouldn't. Sitting next to Amanda is always a pleasure." Adrian sat down on Mandie's other side, smiling charmingly. Joe's glare transferred to him.

"Sitting with Joe is always a pleasure too," Mandie put in.

Celia resigned to sitting next to Jonathan although she could feel the tension thicken, and she had a feeling this wouldn't be a pleasant lunch.

"Food's a-ready," Liza announced, prancing by while unloading dishes onto the table.

"Excellent." Jonathan rubbed his hands together, before reaching for some bread at the same time Celia was. She reddened as their hands met and immediately retracted hers.

"Go ahead," Jonathan insisted, holding the bread basket out to her.

"No, it's alright," Celia said, still blushing.

"Am I actually seeing Jonathan allowing someone else to take food first?" Joe mocked while filling up his own plate.

"Well, only if it's the right person." He glanced at Celia, who returned his gaze.

"Yes, it's important to find the right person," Adrian remarked knowingly. He enveloped Mandie's hand in his large lithe one. Mandie immediately recoiled and gave a nervous laugh, but it had not gone unnoticed by Joe. His hand gripped his glass tightly.

"Adrian," Joe started forcefully. "What is it you exactly want to see in Franklin?"

The Irish man seemed taken aback Joe was intervening in the conversation. However, he coolly replied, "Anything that interests Mandie."

Joe swallowed down his food roughly. "That's great. You wouldn't mind me joining, would you?"

"Of course not!" Mandie put in. "Joe, this town has always been both of our homes." She smiled at him genially.

"I would hope so, after all I only helped you solve a dozen or so mysteries in this place," Joe teased.

"And every time you would try to talk me out of them, only to help me in the end." She laughed.

"Of course, I couldn't have you getting into trouble." He pointed out. "You're so stubborn and never thought clearly when trying to solve a mystery."

"Joe Woodward, if I never thought clearly, then tell me how I solved them all."

"With my help, of course," he teased lightly.

Mandie frowned at him. "I'll have you know there were tons of mysteries I solved without you."

Celia and Jonathan watched their interaction with humor and pleasure; it seemed Joe and Mandie were getting back to their same bickering selves. However, Adrian viewed the situation precariously, and a dangerous plot was forming in his head, watching as _that_ man showed so much affection for something which was _his._

"I'm finished." Joe got up from his seat. "I'll be going up to study, unless there's chocolate cake?" His hopeful eyes glinted.

"Yes, chocolate cake!" Jonathan looked up eagerly, like a puppy panting for a bone.

Mandie laughed while shaking her head. "Honestly, don't you two ever get sick of chocolate cake? Oh, don't answer that. Aunt Lou said there would be one after dinner."

Jonathan grinned. "Better taste as good as it sounds."

"She assured it would." Mandie rose up from her seat. "Joe, I know you have to study, but I was wondering if you would take a walk with me in the gardens?"

All the young people looked up immediately and stared at Joe, waiting for his answer.

He seemed to hesitate, but then gave her a crooked smile. "Sure, why not?"

Mandie secretly breathed in relief, and Celia and Jonathan were elated that they friends might be finally getting together.

Adrian, on the other hand, was none too pleased. "What about my tour around Franklin?"

"Don't worry, it'll be a short walk," Joe replied firmly.

Adrian still appeared disgruntled, but didn't say anything else.

"You know, Joe, I've really missed you," Mandie confessed wistfully as they strolled down the aisles of plants.

Joe glanced down at her with surprise. "Aren't you busy with college?"

"Well, yes, but that doesn't mean I can't miss my best friend," she said. "Don't you miss your family and friends?"

Joe shrugged. "I suppose. Studying usually takes my mind off it though."

"Oh." Mandie was quiet for a moment. "I suppose it's also because you've made a lot of new friends there." She couldn't help but think about what Polly had said, how Joe had gotten a girlfriend, and she dearly hoped for him to prove her wrong now.

"Yes, but they're not more important than the people I had in my life before." He abruptly stopped walking and looked in her eyes deeply.

Her breath hitched, anticipating his next move. He reached down to move a stray curl, his fingertips brushing against her cheek, as he bent down to whisper, "I missed you too."

His face was so close to hers, she could feel his warm breath brush against her skin. Her heart beat wildly as his rich brown eyes flickered over her lips. But then he suddenly withdrew from her and continued walking, leaving her standing there stunned.

"Oh yes." He turned around and she tried to calm down her nerves. "Do you always show off your nightgown like that? I certainly don't remember you being that open when I was around."

Heat rushed up to Mandie's cheeks as she protested. "You caught me off guard! And it was partially your fault, why did you stare at me for so long. A sensible gentleman would have looked away." She crossed her arms.

Joe merely chuckled. "I could never be sensible around you." He then grinned at her slyly. "Which was probably why I had to join so many of your mysteries."

"Speaking of mysteries," she began, causing him to frown deeply.

"Another mystery? Really, Mandie, and I had thought you had grown out of them."

"I can't just out grow them, Joe." Mandie argued. "They come to me, and I just try to unravel them. Besides, this one's a bit different."

He regarded her wearily. "How different are we talking about?"

"How different is finding out whom Celia's crush is?" She grinned slyly.

"That for sure is very different," he said with a smile. "But unfortunately it's already closed case."

"Why is it a closed case?" She asked, rushing to keep up with his long strides.

"Because I already know who she likes." Joe glanced down at her. "Don't tell me you don't know?"

"Well, I," she floundered, and he burst out laughing.

"Has Mandie Shaw actually come across a mystery she can't solve?"

"No!" Mandie countered crossly. "I just haven't found time to investigate Celia, that's all."

"Have fun with your investigating then, but to tell you the truth it's pretty obvious."

"Oh really? Then why don't you tell me who it is?" She probed.

"And take all the fun out of the mystery? Why would I do that?" He teased.

Mandie stomped her foot. "Joe Woodward, tell me who he is right now."

"Stubborn as ever, I see." He shook his head with a tsk.

"A real shame, I suppose, since you've always said you don't want a stubborn wife," Mandie scoffed, not realizing the true effect of her words until she saw his expression.

"Do you remember the day I proposed to you?" He asked suddenly.

She twirled her hair around her finger nervously. "Of course; my mother and Uncle John got married that day."

"Yes," he mused. "And every time I brought it up after then, you would give some nonsensical answer along the lines of 'let's wait until we're older!'"

"We were quite young," Mandie pointed out. "It just overwhelmed me to think about it. And, well… I was afraid too."

His dark eyes penetrated her. "Of what?"

She realized it was time to finally confess. "Joe, I-"

"Amanda!" It took all of Mandie's composure to not scream out loud as Adrian approached her. Instead, she grit her teeth.

"Yes, Adrian?" She dared to not look at Joe. She didn't want to know if she had ruined her chances with him.

He smiled at her, all pearly whites. "I want to go on my tour now."

"All right, just wait one minute. I still need to talk to-"

"Oh, that's alright," Joe interrupted her. "Let's go ahead and show Adrian what Franklin's all about."

Adrian's previous smile was turning into something much more sinister. "I'll be sure to enjoy it."

Between both men's glowers, Mandie was at a loss at what to do. "Shall we fetch Jonathan and Celia?" she asked meekly.

"They're already in the buggy," Adrian informed her, not breaking his glare away from Joe.

"Then let's get going." Joe turned and strided away from them. Adrian followed behind, and Mandie started to, but worry gnawed at her like a mouse at cheese. When was she ever going to reveal her true feelings to Joe, and more importantly, would she ever learn if he felt the same way?

* * *

><p><strong>I feel this story is so repetitive and in a rut XD It's like every time I tell myself I'll put the dramatic part in here, and I end up procrastinating it. However, there was Mandie and Joe fluff, which I hope you enjoyed! Joe felt out of character to me though… I don't know if that was just me. If it isn't, please tell me how to fix it! I wrote this chapter in a rush so any parts that don't make sense; please feel free to point them out! Last but not least, I think the next chapter is going to be a very very important one, maybe the most entertaining yet, so stay in tune for that if you feel this story is as boring as I think it is.<strong>

**As always I LOVE every single review. You guys are my inspiration!**

**~N-N-L**


	7. He Never Loved Me

**I haven't update for so long XD I'm so sorry but extremely happy because I have so many new reviewers and reviews! Thank you guys so much! I'm only sorry I can't message my reviewers who don't have accounts, but I value your reviews just as much! Now the sucky part is I wrote this chapter waaaay too late in the night, and after reading it the next morning, I was like this is too weird and dramatic. And then I went to bed and forgot what I was going to write for the rest of it haha. So um tell me your honest opinion? But don't be too harsh? ****XD**

* * *

><p>"Celia!" Mandie shouted, rushing across the grassy field, her hair and dress whipping in the wind. Celia arched her eyebrows in confusion, and sighed.<p>

Her relatively normal friend had turned into somewhat of frenzy the past few days. But that thought made Celia bitter. She truly loved her best friend, and would always support her. But not now, when Mandie didn't know how good she had it, and how bad Celia had it in comparison. How delightful it must be, to have the person you loved reciprocate those feelings. And the most devastatingly of all was her friend denied _it_. She saw those looks Joe gave her; she was pretty sure everyone had. How his eyes burned with such fierce protection at times (especially with Adrian and Mandie's other numerous suitors), but underlying it was tenderness, loving. His eyes sparkling when Mandie was laughing, sharing every emotion with her. Caring just for her. And as much as Celia felt guilty for it, envy burned through her. Because the one she yearned for so strongly was standing next to her, and didn't even realize her feelings, nor probably cared for them. Jonathan was staring at Mandie as well, as she ran towards them. Celia's stomach tightened, because she knew that he would never feel for her as he did for Mandie.

"Celia," Mandie burst out again, grabbing and tugging on her wrist impatiently. "Come!"

Celia opened her mouth to reply when she felt fingers abruptly clamp onto her other wrist. With confusion, she twisted her head and met his rich, entrancing brown eyes. He was chuckling, but all she could do was stare at his face, which was so close to hers.

"Mandie, I was stalking to Celia first. You can't steal her away like that," he said teasingly.

Mandie was caught off guard, but glared at him exasperatedly. "Jonathan, don't be ridiculous. Celia and I just have a few matters to discuss so if you could just step aside-"

**"**What is it you girls are always sneaking off to talk about?" he interrupted. He showed no sign to yielding to Mandie. "Honestly, neither of you were this way before. You would share everything with me."

Now Mandie was staring at Jonathan too. Celia could see her pursed lips as her friend tried to contain her emotions. But what came out of her mouth surprised all three.

"Jonathan Guyer, you are a hypocrite."

"What?" His grip on her wrist automatically loosen.

"You heard me clear and well. Don't even try playing innocent. Ever since you and Joe arrived, you've been talking like old chums and hiding things from us." Mandie threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "How does that even happen? I thought y'all despised each other."

He opened his mouth, but Mandie quickly overrode him.

"Both of you are just so immature! Here I thought you would've grown up into real men, but now I see what little boys y'all are. I-"

"Mandie," Celia warned, sensing her friend was going to say something she was going to regret. "Stop it, let's just go."

She threw her head back and started laughing, stunning Jonathan and Celia even more. "You're right, Celia. He's not worth our time, neither of them are. I just feel happy for you, at least you have a real man who treats you better than Joe and Jonathan treat us."

"Mandie!" Celia heart beat dreadfully just as Jonathan's hand slipped off her arm.

"Real man?" He echoed. He wasn't looking at Mandie, but at Celia when he asked, "And who is this real man?"

"Robert," Mandie said triumphantly before she could stop her. "What a great man he is! A perfect gentleman, always complimenting Celia and letting her know how he feels about her. He doesn't hide behind arrogance and jokes, like some people I know."

"And what people are you speaking of?" A voice suddenly asked. All three turned to see Joe standing there. It was impossible to see what he was thinking; his face was carefully guarded. Nonetheless, he prodded Mandie.

"What people, Mandie?"

Mandie eyed Joe warily, and Celia held her breath, praying she wouldn't make a bigger scene than she already had.

She approached Joe; blonde hair swinging out of its pins form the run before, cheeks pink from her outburst, and azure eyes flashing.

Mandie could see Joe's face change as she got closer, but it didn't matter to her. She had waited long enough and wanted to end everything now.

"Joe, why did you change?"

He stared at her. "How did I change?"

"You," she took a shaky breath. "You won't tell me how you feel."

"I-"

"No." She shook her head firmly. "I've allowed you plenty time to talk. Now it's my turn, to finally say what I should've a long time ago. Celia kept nudging me, but now I know."

She glanced at her red headed friend and gave her a joyless smile. "I'm sorry I had to bother you so many times and never listened. "

"No, Mandie," Celia started. "It's alright."

"No, it's not," she said. "I need to confront my problems and stop hiding from them. Of course, there were many things that got in the way, but now I don't care."

She then turned to Joe. "Joe, do you remember what you asked me earlier? If I remembered the day you proposed to me?"

He nodded cautiously, his face guarded. How could he still look so confident and composed, when she was so broken, she wondered bitterly to herself.

"Mandie, should I leave?" Celia's tentative voice suddenly broke in, as her eyes nervously flitted between her and Joe.

"No!"

"Jonathan, don't even think about it." Joe's eyes had not even shifted from Mandie's when the other boy had tried to leave.

Jonathan's face hardened angrily for a moment, but then he turned around and stood crossly.

"Mandie," Joe's borwn eyes grew tender. "Tell me what this is really about."

"What this is about!" She cried. She found herself breaking down as heat engulfed her body in a rage. "This is about you, Joe! This about you always saying you wanted me since that day, and now—now you can't even fully speak to me! What changed, Joe? Why don't you stop hiding, and tell me what _you_ want?"

"I've told what I wanted for a long time, Amanda," he said. She felt a chill. He had never called her by her full first name. "And you've made it plenty clear how you feel for just as long. It was all so silly, isn't that what you said? We were just kids; how could a marriage proposal be taken seriously? It's completely delusional to think there were any real feelings there, I know now. I'm sorry if I ever caused you any confusion, but am I making clear what I feel now?"

He stared her down, his jaw rigid. Mandie couldn't speak, just stare as the lump in her throat grew harder and she felt warm tears pinprick her eyes. She closed them momentarily, and breathed heavily to regain herself, her head spinning as she did so. When her eyes opened, the corners of her mouth lifted and she smiled at Joe.

"Of course, I'm sorry I bothered you." She lifted her head, and looked him clearly in the eyes. "I just wanted to know where you stood, and now that I do I suppose we can go give Adrian that tour. He must've been waiting for us in the buggy quite a long time now." She laughed.

Celia and Jonathan were staring at her incredulously. But Joe only looked away.

"Then let's get going." He walked with his back to her. A less angry Jonathan joined him, but not before giving Mandie a sympathetic look.

Celia trudged up to Mandie, her face mournful. "Mandie, are you alright? I-"

"I'm just fine," Mandie said evenly. "Would you mind going on without me? I need to get my hat."

Celia looked as if she was about to argue, but faltered and followed in the same direction as the boys.

Mandie watched her best friend walk away for a moment, and then turned around. Her pace started off slow but then started racing as hard as her legs allowed to. She finally collapsed onto a patch of grass, and held her face in her hands. Her body shook as racking sobs consumed her, and she gasped as tears streaked down her cheeks. '_It was all so silly'_, she recalled his words again, and she cried even harder.

Rocking back and forth, she squeezed her eyes until they pinched. And when the tears had finally subsided, she took her handkerchief from the pocket of her dress and roughly wiped her cheeks and nose. She stood up on wobbly legs, and even though her eyes were no longer blurry from tears, the world still appeared hazy and smeared. With resolution she weakly walked all the way to the buggy, and once approaching it, she climbed in and seated herself next to Celia. She didn't look at anyone, although Adrian was the only one to address her.

"Why, Miss Amanda, you sure took your time coming." He smirked at her.

Mandie cleared her throat so it wouldn't sound like she was crying. "I apologize Adrian, I was distracted."

"Oh no, that is quite all right, as long as you are."

"Yes, yes, I am." She smiled at him; the same smile she had given Joe. "I can't wait to show you Franklin."

When the clip-clopping of the horses had ceased, the buggy came to a stop in the busy road of Franklin. Many people rushed by, mostly women with children running errands. There was loud chatter all around; venders selling their goods, and customers considering them. As the young people exited the buggy, Abraham tipped his hat off at Mandie before riding on.

"Where is your driver going?" Adrian looked after him.

"He needed to help out with a few errands at home, so he said he would drop us off here and come back in two hours," Mandie informed him.

"Ah, I see." He turned to survey the shops, as the rest of them stood there awkwardly. None of them were in the particular mood to be with each other, let alone talk. Tension held thick and heavy.

"Well, Mandie, what should we show Adrian first?" Celia tried to appear animated, but Mandie could see her spirit had also been dragged down.

She looked around half-heartedly. "I suppose we could—wait, what is that music?"

They all perked up, trying to catch the singing voices intermingling with the crowd's incessant talking.

"It sounds like it's coming from there." Joe gestured in a farther left direction.

"Let's go check it out then," Mandie said, leading the way. Adrian felt in step beside her, giving her his little smiles. To her surprise, Mandie found herself start to genuinely smile back. Perhaps Adrian wasn't that bad; he had never said anything other than flattering from the time she'd known him. They walked through the crowd and ended up at a pair of doors. The music was the loudest here so she knew Joe was right.

"Are any of you going to open the door or should I?" Jonathan impatiently piped up. Mandie opened the door, and was stunned temporarily. There were people of all various types, milling around or sitting on settees. There was a delicious sweet aroma of cake and coffee, and Mandie could see food was being served as well. But the most wondrous thing was the stage at the very center of it all. Lights shone down on the men and women on the stage. They were quite young; only a couple years older than Mandie and her friends. They were dressed in everyday clothes, but possessed a talent that showed they were not your usual type of people. They were all playing a different instrument, and the sounds meshed together into a giddy beat.

"I don't like walking around this old and empty house." The woman's melodic voice pierced through.

"So hold my hand I'll walk with you my dear," the man crooned.

Mandie stared in amazement as they continued to sing. They sounded amazing! She wasn't the only one that thought so. Celia stepped forward; her eyes entranced as she gazed at them dreamily. Mandie knew how much Celia loved music and aspired to be a singer. The singing group of men and women were definitely an inspiration to her.

Joe, Jonathan, and Adrian were gazing up at the stage as well, under the song's spell. She would smile if she could, as she always did when Joe was happy, but it just hurt too much. Her throat itched, and Mandie willed herself not to cry again. She found an empty seat and instead fell into it, breathing heavily.

A chair scratched across the floor across from her as someone moved to sit down. Mandie looked up to see Celia's large and anguished eyes.

"Mandie, I'm so sorry." She took her clammy hand and held it in hers.

"It doesn't matter," she automatically choked out. "He didn't have real feelings for me. He never loved me."

"Mandie." Celia's eyes swarmed with tears for her best friend. She reached to hug her, and Mandie stiffly let her.

"It will all be all right," she whispered comfortingly into her hair. Mandie closed her eyes, but didn't reply because this was a lie. Mandie knew nothing. She didn't know what was happening to her, or how everything would turn out. Nothing felt like it was going to be all right. Nothing.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I hardly expect you read my long notes at the end and beginning of the story so feel free to skip =D <strong>**

**I do not know how to feel about this chapter. Maybe I'll wake up tomorrow morning and read it and take it down because it's terrible and doesn't make sense XD If what I'm saying doesn't even make sense, I'm sorry, I'm really tired. Anywayz the song was 'Little Talks' by Of Monsters and Men. You should definitely check it out if you haven't heard it; it's a great song. I was also listening to Transit's 'Always Find Me Here' which is probably why this chapter turned out so sad...**

**Anywayz, I love feedback! You don't have to review about this story; if you want to complain about something in your life just review haha.**

**~N-N-L**


	8. Why Aren't You Wearing a Shirt?

**First off, thanks so much for all your guys reviews! I can't believe I'm in 60s already and I'm just so happy. Can we make it to the 80s? No pressure or anything, it would just be nice ;) I had a snow day today so no school! *Squeals and jumps up and down* And so I decided to finish this chapter and post it up! From now on I'll just be replying to reviews in the beginning as it's more convenient.**

**Hey for my guest reviewers I would appreciate if you created a name for yourself and stuck to it so I don't confuse you between others and can thank you fully ****J**

**FirePearl97-**Thanks, glad you liked it! Let me just say if you don't like Adrian now there's a pretty good possibility you're going to hate him in the future ;)

**Mandiefan13**-Yuuup, I have a lot of twist and turns in store for Mandie and Joe although maybe not as dramatic. Eh, then again I can't guarantee anything hahaha. Thanks for the review!

**Jeaninelovesu**-Thanks!

**G**- I guess you'll just have to continue reading to see if that happens ;)

**Guest**-Thanks!

**Guest**-I'm assuming you and the other guest are a different person haha anywayz thank you so much, I love to hear that especially since I'm a perfectionist so I'm always going back and trying to fix everything.

**mhorses21**-Hahaha, you didn't think I would make it that easy did you? :p After all this time I don't think it would be that simple for Mandie and Joe to get together, seeing how stubborn Mandie is (especially in her college days). Of course, I might be making it a tad bit overdramatic hehehe but I'm glad you liked it nonetheless

**Guest**-Psssshhh, I'm pretty sure if anyone tried they could make a better MandiexJoe story than me. Seriously, go make one I'm dying for more of their romance and I would personally review every chapter :3

**Havetobelieve**-Thanks!

**G**-Don't worry, Adrian will soon get this punishment in due time *evil grin*

**Mary**-Aw I'm so glad to hear that; thank you!

**Laura**-Thank you! You'll just have to continue reading if you want to see if that happens =D

**Ally**-Ohmygod PLEASE DO! We definitely need more Mandie and Joe romance stories on here and I would love to read yours!

**LovesGWTW**- Hahaha you're making me blush ^_^ Thanks so much, and I couldn't agree more—Mandie and Joe for the win! Nothing else even comes close!

**I am that Writer**- That's an interesting username you have—very original J Thanks, I feel the same exact way. When she was young Mandie's love life wasn't all that simple either so I can't imagine it suddenly becoming easier when she grew up haha.

**Guest**-Yes, thank you, I do have more chapters planned. I'm actually considering writing a sequel as well. Or maybe a new Mandie story, I don't know haha.

* * *

><p>"Mandie, what's wrong?" Sallie's deep dark eyes widened as she took in her blonde friend's disheveled appearance. Her face was fraught and pale; her eyes and nose red. Mandie looked up and an emotionless smile tugged on her colorless lips.<p>

"I was hoping I didn't look that terrible," she tried to joke, but her voice fell flat.

Sallie shook her head, looking even more concerned if possible. "I didn't mean to—"

"No, it's alright. Something did happen." She breathed in sharply. She had been expecting-hoping the pain would lessen. But it just slammed down on her more forcefully with every passing second.

When they left the shopping plaza and come back home, she struggled to reign in her emotions. The urge to break down and sob again was uncontrollable, and she didn't want to see anyone to see that. To see how stupid and naïve and weak she had been. To see how quickly and effortlessly _he_ had broken her heart.

When arriving at her house, Joe was the first to make to his room without saying a word to anyone. Adrian brazenly bid her good night with a kiss on her hand. It felt cold, but she meekly smiled back anyways. Jonathan stared at both girls for a moment, and she couldn't recall when he had ever looked that torn until it turned into frustration. It looked like he was going to say something, but he turned and went upstairs.

Celia's green eyes followed him, and it seemed like she was going to stop him. But at the last minute she turned around and gave Mandie a smile that didn't quite reach her bright eyes.

"Let's go to sleep," she said, proceeding to tug her upstairs, but then stopped. "Oh no. I just realized I forgot something in the rickshaw."

"Go get it. I'll go up by myself."

"I'll be back." She squeezed her hand reassuringly before heading out. Mandie made her way up the stairs, although her legs throbbed from exhaustion and felt as if they would fall out beneath her.

_'Get ahold of yourself.' _She snapped. _'You can get up a couple of stairs.' _When she had finally made it to her room, she was prepared to dive into her bed and cry. However, Sallie had been sitting there.

Sallie appeared hesitant. "That something doesn't have to do with Joe, does it?"

"Oh, Sallie." Tears streamed down her face. "I can't," she choked. "I just can't." She buried her face in her friend's lap.

Sallie sat there, stunned, as Mandie sobbed and clutched at her skirts. She was never used to such open displays of emotion. She had always kept herself composed no matter what. She forced herself to be kind and agreeable, but not enough to be susceptible or taken advantage of. Rational, calm, patient— she never let any anger or anguish take control. Her parents had died when she was young, too young to remember anything except faint memories. Her mother's musical laugh, her father's own gruff smile as he swung her over his head—all glimmers of the life she could have had.

But Sallie did not take accept pity nor was she ungrateful. Her grandparents loved her unconditionally, as she did them. Outwardly she put on a strong face for herself to mask the pain. So no one could see past it. No one could see her.

Watching her friend's trembling head on her lap, she hesitantly rested her hand on her blonde curls.

"Shhh," Sallie mumured, in a voice she didn't recognize as hers. She didn't say anything after that as she rocked her and Mandie's hearts.

* * *

><p><p>

"Celia," Jonathan spoke as he walked down the stairs and caught sight of the red head.

She spun around, dropping the hands she had been wringing anxiously to her side.

"Finally, I was waiting for forever," she said, her eyes filled with relief.

Before she could say anything else, Jonathan strode to her and swept her up in his arms. He fiercely captured her lips with his; hardly noticing how much she was struggling until he let go.

"J-Jonathan!" She finally gasped. She feebly pushed him away, blushing wildly and red lips swollen.

"You never minded me kissing you before," he teased, but his eyes burned with passion.

"Yes, well, that was before I figured out everyone knew about us," she trilled as she tried in vain to smooth her mussed up curls.

He frowned. "What are you—"

"You know what I'm talking about, Jonathan." She shot him a patronizing look, something unlike her shy and sweet character.

"At Polly's dinner party, when you and Joe were talking. You told him what we've… been doing."

"Yes," he confessed with a sigh. "Joe isn't dumb. He's seen how we've been acting, he would've put two and two together soon enough."

"And now he wants to tell Mandie."

It wasn't a question, but Jonathan nodded anyways. "Mandie knows that something is going on, after all she didn't spend her whole life solving mysteries for nothing." He paused with a smile. "And you know how determined she gets. Joe wanted for me and you to tell Mandie about, well, us."

He glanced down at Celia, but she was staring pensively off into the distance.

"You're the one who wanted to keep our relationship a secret, not me," she said sharply.

His brow furrowed. "You never had a problem with it."

She shook her head as if she didn't hear him. "I don't even know if this is a relationship."

"Celia." He reached out towards her, but she turned away.

"You don't think this is hard for me, Jonathan? I've been keeping such a big secret from my best friend. I had to lie to her face every time she wondered what was going on. You saw how she got hurt today."

"Mandie is in pain because of herself. We're not to blame for what happened," he stated firmly.

"Because of herself?" Celia repeated incredulously. "What did she ever do to deserve it?"

"She and Joe are bent on hurting each other." He snorted derisively. "They have no idea how to be together anymore and are digging themselves in even deeper."

"They don't know they're hurting each other," she said defensively.

"Exactly," Jonathan cut in. "They presume they're the only ones in pain. And in doing so they're hurting the other person even more."

Celia still appeared dubious, so he wrapped his arms around her slender form. "They don't know how to be in a perfect relationship like us." His lips moved across her hair.

At those words, she immediately stiffened and disentangled herself from his embrace. His dark brown eyes probed hers questioningly, full of none of his usual mischief.

"Celia, what's going on? Are you angry because I asked you to not tell anyone about us—or whatever you want to call it?"

"What we have isn't perfect, Jonathan. And to tell you the truth, Joe and Mandie are much better off than us. At least they love each other deep down—they've known all along." She looked away, her voice wavering. "They don't have to force or fake their feelings."

He stared at her obliviously. "Who's faking their feelings?"

"I think we both know the answer to that question," she whispered, almost sadly.

"Does this have to do with Robert?"

When she didn't answer, he laughed bitterly. "Well, you certainly change your mind quickly, moving onto another man before even telling the previous one," he joked, but his voice held no humor whatsoever.

"Jonathan, can't you see? He's always been there for me, while you…" She looked up at him pleadingly.

"You don't love me. Don't say anything," she hastily interjected when he opened his mouth. "You and I both know this is the truth. When you came to me, heartbroken by some other girl, I thought this was my chance. I would've done anything to help you, to make you fall in love me. But now I realize how hopeless it was, how hopeless _I _was."

She looked into his eyes with her teary ones.

"I can no longer be in a relationship with someone who doesn't love me back. I'm sorry."

Turning away from him, she walked up the stairs. Every thud her feet made on the steps reverberated in his head until he finally heard nothing at all.

The grandfather clock in the parlor ticked incessantly as he stood there. It grew louder and louder, until Jonathan could've sworn he was hearing her footsteps again. He agitatedly ran his hands through his ink black curls. The sound was relentless and pelleted at him like a thousand small rocks. Reaching down, he wrapped his fingers around the stem of a wine glass resting on an abandoned tray. The servants must've forgotten to clean up. That would've never happened in his house. This was his last wry thought before smashing the glass into the clock.

An indeterminate time later, Jonathan made his way to his bedroom, grinning almost manically. In his crazed stupor he had forgotten he was sharing a room with Joe, and was taken aback by the sight of him in his bed, quite awake. More surprisingly he wasn't reading any of those scarily big texts or diligently scribbling on papers or anything else related to studying. Instead, he lay on his bed with his shirt partially unbuttoned and arms behind his head, staring up at the ceiling.

Jonathan hesitated in the doorway, unsure of how to react to this bizarre (and admittedly frightening) situation. Joe finally broke his brooding stare with the ceiling and slid his intelligent brown eyes on him. "You can come in," he said.

Of course he could come in; it was hisroom too after all Jonathan would have normally joked. Instead, he went towards his own bed. Unbuttoning his rumpled shirt, he slipped it off and slid on top of the bed sheet covers.

Silence resumed as Joe turned his attention back on the ceiling. Jonathan was about to ask if he could turn the light out, but then he heard the something. Straining, he tried to make out what the faint noise was. _There it is again_, he thought, startled. He abruptly sat up in his bed—somebody was _crying. _Right next door in fact… the girls' ? No, he had the sound of her cries etched in his mind since the last hour. That only left one other person. Jonathan glanced at Joe, confirming his suspicions right away. With every slight sob, he flinched.

"I'm a monster," he finally spoke.

Jonathan closed his eyes.

"So am I."

* * *

><p>Mandie was in the same gloomy alley as in her previous dream. Impossibly tall buildings caused overlapping shadows onto the ruined road, submerging it into almost complete darkness. She twisted around on the broken cobblestone, blonde hair whipping across her back as she searched for any source of light. She couldn't stay there long; she knew he would find her. But even with that fear hanging over her, she couldn't bring herself to move. Her heart beat even harder as desperation set in. She could already feel his cold hissing breath on the back of her neck sending uncontrollable shivers all over her body.<p>

"What t-time," she started whispering her favorite verse in broken words. "I am-m af-fraid." She squeezed her eyes and wrapped her arms over her trembling body. She couldn't do it. Her knees knocked against each other as she struggled to keep herself from collapsing.

"Oh, Mandie." She froze. Ice cold fingers wound her way up her neck and brushed her cheeks. She gave out and would've dropped to the floor had he not caught her waist with his arm. Holding her against him, he gave a soft laugh.

"It's alright, my dear." His rich voice flowed over her. "No need to be afraid." He brushed her hair behind her ear before whispering in it. "Not when I'm here."

Gasping, Mandie shot straight up in her bed. There was a scuffling and banging of feet as a dark figure suddenly fell away from her. She gripped her sweaty blankets as the figure quickly fumbled for the doorknob in the dark room and ran through the doorway. She stayed frozen until the sound of his footsteps suddenly disappeared down the hallway.

Still sitting in her bed, Mandie breathed in shakily, trying to make sense of what she had seen. She was just having a bad dream, and that dark figure must've been a part of it. Otherwise, why would someone go into her room and look over her bed like that? It was all too creepy; she must've dreamed all of it up.

"Mandie?" With a jolt, she looked over to see Celia rising up in her bed. "What was that sound?"

Mandie opened her mouth to answer, but discovered her throat was too parched from all the crying she had down. She stared off into the darkness, her thoughts muddled. If Celia had heard someone leave the room too, then…

Without thinking, she jumped up and ran through the doorway. She heard Celia call her name again, but she frantically continued down the hallway. If the person who had went into her room left the house, she would have surely heard him go downstairs and out the door. Instead, the footsteps had died out on this floor, as if he or she had hastily retreated into one of the bedrooms. Her eyes widened. Did that mean that the person was staying here as a guest?

She glanced down the hallway. The room closest to hers was the ones the boys were staying in. She frowned, briefly considering her options before marching over and banging the door wide open.

In hindsight, Mandie could've have been much quieter, but she was furious and not thinking all too straightly. It was dark, so she couldn't see either of them but could hear someone groaning.

"Jonathan, did you fall out of your bed again?" Her heart jumped at sound of his voice, gruff from sleep.

"I only did that once!" Jonathan's voice came from the other side of the room.

She tolerantly waited by the doorway when at last one of them turned the lights on.

Jonathan sat up in his bed. "Mandie? What are you doing here?" He rubbed his eyes, looking bewildered.

For some reason, this only made her angrier. "You know why!" She stalked towards him, pausing for a second to toss a vicious glare in Joe's direction. However what she saw stopped her in her tracks completely. Unbeknownst to her, he had gotten up out of his bed. Running his hand through his dark hair mussed up from sleep, his eyes appeared even more smoldering than in the day. But this wasn't what set Mandie's cheeks aflame.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

He hastily snatched his shirt off the floor. "Why are you in my room?"

"I asked you first," she pointed out childishly, trying to look anywhere but at his well-defined chest.

"Give it up, Mandie. The man is studying to be a lawyer; you're never going to win an argument with him." Both of the teenagers' heads spun towards their forgotten friend who was burying his face in his pillow and groaning. "Can I turn the light out now?"

"No!" Mandie exclaimed, receiving odd looks from both of them. "I want to know which one of you barged into my room just now!"

"Huh?" Came Jonathan's muffled voice. "Isn't that the opposite way around? You're the one who's barging into _our_ room."

She shot him a dirty look, and Joe hastily stepped in. "What Sleeping Beauty here is trying to say is that it clearly couldn't have been us. As you can see, we were both sleeping."

"Hey!" Jonathan protested, but both she and Joe ignored him.

"If what you're saying is true," Mandie shook her head slowly, "Then who was it?"

Joe's eyes darkened. "Some man really came into your room?"

"Well, I can't be certain if it was a man or a woman, but they were awfully tall," she said. "He or she was standing over my bed, and when I woke up they immediately ran out. I assumed it was either you or Jonathan because their footsteps sounded like they stopped on this floor."

Joe frowned. "I think we should check this out." He turned and resumed buttoning up his shirt. Mandie ducked her head, scolding herself for looking. 'How indecent for a woman to be in a man's bedroom at this time of night and with his shirt off nonetheless. Mandie Shaw, can you ever stop and think for once?' She sighed and rubbed her face; thanking God her grandmother wasn't there to see this. Allowing herself a cautious peek, she was relieved to see his chest was finally covered. She then glanced at Jonathan. The way he was snoring, it seemed as if the planet Earth could stop turning and he still wouldn't wake up.

Joe apparently didn't notice. "Jonathan, are you coming?" He asked.

"No. Go away." He flicked the lights off.

Joe rolled his eyes as if he was used to this sort of behavior and stepped outside. Mandie hastily grabbed a lamp and couple matches off the bedside table before following him. She didn't want them to search for the unknown person in the dark.

As she lit the lamp, illuminating the hallway in a faint gold glow, her throat clogged up. Anger had pushed the argument she with Joe into the back of her mind which was why she was able to confront him in his bedroom. Now she remembered all too clearly his harsh words and she wanted to retreat back into her covers.

"Mandie?"

"Yes?" She snapped her head towards him, regretting it instantly. The candlelight brought out an irresistible warm gold in his eyes. She glanced away quickly, but not before seeing that he had forgotten to fasten the top few buttons of his shirt. Her heart thudded wildly.

Thankfully, a loud crash suddenly resounded from the end of the hallway. Joe rushed towards it, and she hastened to follow but then froze. Something unfamiliar held her down, clutching her in its grasp. This man in her nightmares; was he actually real? Could he be the same one who had been outside her bathroom window when she was bathing; the same one who had been watching her when she was sleeping? She stared at the end of the hallway, paralyzed. Was he there right now, lurking in the darkness?

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was A LOT to put in one chapter, I'm worried it was too much haha but I was on a roll. Anywayz, I've been trying to think of a name for Mandie and Joe as a couple since it's kinda annoying to rewrite their names every time. Maybe Jomanda? What do you guys think of it? Suggest to me any good names you can think of because that was the only one I could come up with.<strong>

**~N-N-L**


	9. This Isn't Working Out

**Welp. Hi guys. Long time no see, huh? *Hides behind computer* So I know I haven't updated in centuries and I'm so so so sorry. I was just unbelievably busy with AP exams and finals and also going through about the worst time in my life (with something else unrelated). It was a really hopeless period and gave me a different point of view on a lot of things, such as this story. I wrote this chapter back in March but wasn't satisfied with it and so left it for 4 months. It was agonizing because I just couldn't make the chapter fit with what I wanted it to be and would hate to disappoint anyone of you by not delivering my absolute best. But I finally thought of the perfect part , which won't be seen until next chapter (sorry! XD) Meanwhile, I'm kinda nervous about how this chapter turned out but just decided to get over it and post it anwayz since y'all have been waiting so long.**

**So, onto the reviews! **

**I am that Writer**- I hope this chapter will fulfill your expectations! Yeahhh, I really need to work on my updating, don't I? I can hardly expect readers to remember anything at this pace XD But thank you anywayz

**FirePearl97**- Thanks! To tell you the truth, most of this stuff I make up on the spot. It's very irritating when I spent like a year planning this story, and now I'm just like 'Nah!' and throw it all out the window.

**Jeaninelovesu**- We'll have to see, won't we? ;)

**Guest**- Hmm *peers at the date you reviewed* Yeah, I'm definitely putting up another chapter, after about 4 months…

**XoxMountainGirlxoX**-I hope I'm around for the conclusion, too haha. Thanks for the review.

**Guest**- Your review still makes me smile after reading it after four months XD I cannot tell you how happy it makes me feel that someone feels this way about my story, because I really feel like such a novice writer. I like to think this technically my first story, since I'm learning so much about my mistakes when it comes to the character portrayal, the plot, my writing, etc. There are times where I reread some of this story and slap my forehead, wondering what I was thinking. Um, back on topic now, I'm thrilled that you're writing a Mandie fanfic! I wish more people would try it out, even if they're afraid they won't be good at it. It's only by writing that writers can improve. I hope I am. I would also like to check it out! Unless you have posted it already, and I read it unknowingly in which case, you should also tell me! Ohhh yes, let me tell you, after reading the first Mandie and Her College Days, I was … disappointed, I suppose you could say. I was hoping since Joe and Mandie had done their respectful growing up, there would be just a smidge of romance between them. But the little time Joe was in the story, Mandie was embarrassed and pushed him away. So, I rushed to make a story that would finally have them BOTH grown up…. and then it led to the baring of skin *Blushes* I really shouldn't have introduced the topic so early on, but I couldn't help it. I should probably stop now since I've rambled on for too long, but I look forward to possibly reading your coming reviews and story!

**Mia**- Yupp, I know what you're talking about. However, Joe's actually acting this way for a reason; I just dislike writing him this way. I'm glad that you caught on about that though ;)

**Calie**- Aw thanks, but have you ever tried? Because I bet you could do it! It just takes experience.

**Guest**- Thank you! I love Mandie too :3 It's just a part of my childhood that I can't let go. I'm flattered you think I take classes, but I don't really (unless you count English class?). I guess it just comes naturally from reading over tons of books and fanfics!

**Guest**-Thank you! You're too kind.

**Ariel174**-Thanks! I want to make this story somewhat original by having my own spin on things, but I also want it to stay true to Lois Gladys Leppard's books.

**HIS BOY ELROY**- Nah, I'm just slightly above average ;D Jk, glad you like the name. Thanks for the review!

**Guest**- Oh, do I really do it that often? O_o Yeah… that must be annoying. I'm just very self-conscious about my writing. Thank you for the vote of confidence though—it means a lot to me!

**April**- Aw really? Thank you!

**Audrey**- Well whaddaya know, I love Joe/Mandie romance too :D

**Moniquebowman**- Hahaha, well Joe is described as good looking in the books so…. *shrugs* :P Thanks, I know it's hard to be patient with my updating schedule, so I appreciate the understanding.

* * *

><p>The feeling frustrated Mandie to no end. Ever since the mysterious man appeared in her dreams, she felt as if she couldn't breath—that she was trapped. Those dreams had introduced something so unfamiliar to Mandie, leaving her shaken. She yearned to shake or slap herself, to do <em>something.<em> What happened to her headstrong, (slightly) intrusive demeanor? Now, she was fragile as glass, with cracks breaking her into pieces.

That wasn't even the worst part Mandie couldn't help but note bitterly. After all the endless tears she spent during the day and night, she felt blinding hot anger run through her. How dareJoe speak to her that way before? Regardless of any romantic feelings they may had or had not gained for each other over the past, they were still the best of friends. He was _important _to her. And she thought she was important to him. After everything they had been through, how could he so insensitive, so _uncaring_? Mandie could not stand it any longer. She was going to stand up once and for all.

"That cat of yours is up to his usual tricks. He bumped into a table causing a vase fell down." Joe shook his head as he returned to Mandie. "I think you should consider keeping him on a leash inside your home, too."

The grin on his face faded as soon as he saw her. "What's wrong?"

She didn't answer and suddenly felt a pair of hands grip her shoulders. "Mandie, look at me," he commanded.

She swiveled out of the way of his determined gaze. "I'm fine, Joe." She cringed; the words sounded unconvincing even to her.

"You don't look fine to me," he said.

"Well, I am," she snapped.

He searched her face again before sighing and letting her go. She stepped back, relieved yet somewhat disappointed.

"Mandie," he said, looking struggled as he spoke. "What I said to you before—it shouldn't have happened. I should've never spoken those words to you." He raked his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Her lips parted in confusion and surprise. After all he had said to her, the apology seemed so simple, too easy. Almost as if they were children again, bickering over some useless subject, only to immediately apologize and make up with each other within the next ten minutes. "It's all right," she managed to respond, trying to understand if it actually was or not.

He raised his eyebrows as if he sensed the lie. "'It's all right?' That's all?"

Her anger returned swiftly. "What do you want me to say?" she asked, clenching her fists. "Thanks for insulting and embarrassing me? For ignoring me even when I tried to reach out to you?"

His jaw clenched. "You know it was never my intention to do any of those things."

"How would I know, Joe?" Her eyes flashed furiously. "I feel like I don't even know you anymore! What happened to you?"

He tensely looked away, silent.

She gave an unladylike snort. "If this is how you are now, then I want the old Joe back."

"We aren't children any more, Mandie!" He snapped angrily, shocking her. "You need to accept that and stop acting like one."

"And growing up does not give you an excuse to act like another person!" she yelled back.

Joe looked about to argue back, but then caught himself. "Look, Mandie… this obviously isn't working out." His voice was strained, almost tired. "Perhaps it would be better if I just left."

"You-you want to leave?" A horrible feeling washed over Mandie, and she immediately pushed it back. "Fine, it would be better for the both of us!"

She turned away, so he wouldn't be able to see her face. When his bedroom door finally closed with a definite click, she allowed herself to look back.

"Fine," she whispered, but this time helplessly. Yet she knew he couldn't hear her.

* * *

><p>After waking up the next morning, Sallie wasn't all too surprised to see Mandie still asleep. The poor girl appeared to have been crying all night. Sallie still had no idea what had gone on between her and Joe (seeing as she had been out all evening with the adults), but she was sure it must have been something terrible seeing how brave and strong willed the girl was. Slipping out of her bed and making her way to the bathroom, she caught sight of bright red curls strewn about a pillow. Celia was generally an early riser (she was usually the one to not so kindly wake Sallie and Mandie up with a pillow smack to their heads) so this surprised Sallie. Glancing at both of her friends' sleeping forms; she couldn't help but wonder what they were hiding from her.<p>

She sighed. Being suspicious would not help anything. If her friends wanted her to know, they would have told her. Feeling slightly frustrated, she washed up and pulled on a dress. Neither Celia nor Mandie stirred when she softly closed the door behind her.

Sallie lightly tiptoed down the stairs as to not wake anyone up. For once, the mansion was peaceful and quiet. It appeared as if everyone was sleeping in from the night before. She rounded the corner and immediately ran into Jonathan.

"Sallie!" His eyes widened and he stepped back.

"Good morning, Jonathan," she greeted. "Are we the only ones up?"

"Er, yes." She noticed his eyes shifting around.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied more firmly this time, placing his hands on her shoulders and quickly steering her away. "How about we go to the kitchen and see if breakfast is ready?"

"I don't think—"

"Perhaps everyone else will have woken up by that time," he continued.

"I suppose," she reluctantly agreed.

* * *

><p>"AH!" Mandie immediately shot up in her bed, hands poised over her head. Cautiously, she opened one blue eye and painstakingly scoped out the bed next to hers. At the sight of red, her other eye flew open, and she viewed the scene in relief and puzzlement. She was sure Celia would have woken up already and given her a pillow bashing to the head, but the redhead was still slumbering. Suddenly, Celia's body stirred.<p>

"AH!" Her arms shot up in front of her face and she scrunched her eyes closed, anxiously awaiting the impending blow from a pillow. When it didn't come, she hesitantly opened her eyes and turned to Mandie.

"You were supposed to hit me."

"No, you were supposed to hit _me_."

The girls looked at each other blankly.

"I guess neither of us is in the mood for a pillow fight," Mandie broke the silence.

"I suppose not," Celia replied with a tired smile. She made her way over to the clothes bureau and started rifling through her part of the dresses. Settling on a dark burgundy one, she reached to pull her nightgown over her head but then stopped and glanced back.

"Mandie, what happened last night? When you woke up and left the room, I mean. I tried waiting up for you, but I fell asleep."

Mandie lowered her gaze as the details of last night's memories rapidly came back to her. She remembered having that awful nightmare, and the mysterious stranger standing over her. She recalled barging into Joe and Jonathan's bedroom, and Joe investigating a noise with her. Finally, she was reminded of how he had tried to apologize and she in turn rejected him, and from there... She squeezed her blue eyes shut. She didn't want to remember anymore.

Celia sighed all too knowingly. "Joe?"

Mandie hesitated and then nodded. While she wasn't feeling conflicted just by Joe, she wasn't ready to reveal the dreams she had been having.

"Another fight?"

She gave no movement this time, but Celia sighed again and muttered under her breath.

"Jonathan was right."

"What?" Mandie's head shot up. "Did you say something?"

"Oh, nothing," she said quickly, sitting down beside her. "I was just thinking that the whole situation is such a shame. You and Joe used to be so close."

"I know," Mandie said with a sigh. "I remember both of us used to say that we couldn't stand to fight with each other." A sad smile formed on her lips. "And whenever we did fight, we would always apologize and make up right after. Now…" She trailed off dejectedly, "It seems like it's all we do."

"There must be a way to fix things," Celia insisted, bringing a brush to her hair.

"I don't know, Celia... Everything has become so complicated, and not just with Joe." She bit down on her lip as the haunting nightmares flashed through her mind.

Celia put her brush down. "Mandie, what are you-?"

"Oh!" She abruptly jumped up from the bed, wide-eyed. "Oh, no."

"Wait!" Celia stumbled to get up and follow her. "Where are you going?"

"Last night—Joe—I told him to leave!" She choked out. "Celia, I have to stop him!"

"Wait, you're still in your nightgown!"

Mandie blocked out Celia's calls as she rushed down the hallway; her mind focused on one thing only. She didn't understand what had come over her, but she desperately could not let him go. With her thoughts racing and heart beating with dread, she burst through his door for the second time that day. She almost collapsed in relief at the sight of Joe, all alone and flipping through a book.

"Oh, Joe!" She hastily grabbed his hands in excitement, causing him to drop the book. "You didn't leave!"

"No, I didn't," he admitted, looking down at her. "Why-?"

"I am so sorry for what I said last night—and the night before. I was just so angry, and I should have accepted your apology. You were right; I've been acting like a child," she spilled out in one breath. "Can you forgive me?"

He looked down at her for a moment as if hesitant and then warmly squeezed her hands. "Of course, Mandie. You know I always have."

Happiness surged through her, and in that moment she felt the desperate urge to hug him tightly, to feel his lanky arms wrapped around her, the same way they had before. But she knew they were older now, and this would not be appropriate. Unwillingly dropping her hands to her side, she stepped back as he gave her a small smile. "Does that mean you've finally forgiven me?"

She smiled back at him. "Of course I forgive you. Although," she added thoughtfully. "I think we both have some things we need to work on."

He cleared his throat and then grinned. "Like being fully dressed around each other?"

Mandie looked down at her thin nightgown and groaned. "How could I have not realized?"

Suddenly, a loud commotion of voices sounded from downstairs. With so many people residing in the house, this was not unusual, but the noise of voices was getting louder and more rowdy by the second.

"What on earth is going on down there?" Mandie questioned, craning her neck to look out the doorway.

He quickly glanced out. "I don't know, but you should probably change before doing any investigating," he replied.

She crossed her arms defensively. "I was planning on that anyhow." She turned away when her foot bumped against a hard object-the book she had accidentally made Joe drop. Both she and he moved at the same time, but he reached it first. A small, flimsy piece of paper floated from out of the pages as soon as he picked it up, but before she could catch a glimpse of it, he swiftly caught it from the air and placed it back into the book. This picked up Mandie's interest.

"What was on that paper?"

He placed the book back onto its shelf. "It was just the receipt I received when I bought the book," he said, not quite looking at her.

She continued watching him closely. He had grabbed the paper rather hastily, almost as if he didn't want her to see what was on it. But why? What was on it?

He immediately caught her gaze. "I know exactly what you are thinking, Mandie Shaw. Not everything you come across can be made into a mystery."

"Then you also know that I like to decide that for myself," she said, lifting her chin to look him straight in the eye. He looked back at her intently for a moment before turning away.

"You should hurry up if you want to check out the mystery downstairs," he pointed out, going towards the door, and then added teasingly, "After all, you don't plan on staying in your nightgown all day, do you?"

She flashed him a sly smile. "Well, seeing as you did put a shirt on today, I suppose I could return the favor."

* * *

><p>The first thing Mandie noticed when she and Joe entered the parlor was the glinting shards of glass on the floor. They crunched under the girth of her boots, causing her to step back in surprise. Aunt Lou, who was crouched on the floor amidst the wreckage, immediately looked up.<p>

"My chile, shoo now! Can't you sees I'se tryin' to clean in heah!" The old woman scolded, and then turned back to brushing the fragments of glass into a dustpan.

Mandie edged closer, paying special attention to evade the sharp and jagged pieces. "But, Aunt Lou, what happened in here?"

"You'se gwine hafta ask yuh Uncle dat," she grumbled. "Now both's of you'se, shoo!" She waved her apron in their faces with a mighty flap.

"Oh, all right," Mandie reluctantly agreed as she turned away. Once out of hearing distance of Aunt Lou, she turned to Joe.

"Where do you imagine all that glass came from?" she asked.

He glanced briefly at her. "Didn't you see your Uncle John's grandfather clock? The face looked to be bashed all the way through."

"You're right," Mandie said with realization. "But what caused it to break? I'm sure, you, me Celia, and Jonathan were the last ones down here yesterday night. And I definitely don't recall the clock being damaged." She expectantly looked up at Joe at this point, waiting for him to comment. He wasn't looking at her, though; his face was furrowed in deep thought. She wondered what he was thinking about, and if he had even heard a word she had said. After apologizing to each other, Mandie had assumed everything would be fine between them again. Yet here he was, acting as distant as she had ever seen him, nothing like himself.

Old feelings started to trudge up again from their arguments. Had they become too disconnected from one another? After barely interacting with each other for a year (except through letters), they had simply drifted apart. It was Joe standing beside her, but she didn't recognize him. Didn't he tell her he wouldn't change, that he would always be the same Joe? All those long letters he had written to her, coming all the way from his college to escort her home, and visiting her now, despite how busy he was … it all hit her hard now. Mandie was the one that had drifted away. But she hadn't changed, had she? She turned away, unnerved. She didn't know what to think anymore.

"Mandie!" Mandie's head shot up with hopefulness, but it was Celia who stood in front of her. "Your Uncle John wants to see you in the dining room, along with Joe," she said.

"Do you know why?" Joe questioned with surprise, now fully aware.

Celia shook her head. "Apparently he wants to see all of us." She twisted her hands in front of her dress in a jittery manner and whispered, "I think it has to do with the grandfather clock."

Mandie frowned uncertainly. "He doesn't think one of us damaged it, does he?"

Celia stared at her. "You think someone purposely broke the clock?"

"Well, what else could have happened? There were no weather disturbances, and the clock is the only object damaged. In fact," Mandie added, "I think I know exactly who did it."

"You do?" Celia asked, and Joe looked up sharply.

"I feel partly guilty, though, because I was the one that brought him here," Mandie admitted. "There is only one person I would ever suspect, because the rest of you I would trust with my life."

"You're speaking of Adrian," Joe stated, and Mandie nodded. He shrugged his broad shoulders and replied, "Maybe he did do it. In any case, it will do no good standing here guessing. Let's go to your Uncle John and see for ourselves."

Mandie was slightly surprised at his abrupt attitude; after all, he did make it clear before he didn't trust Adrian. Nevertheless, she followed him along with Celia to the dining room.

* * *

><p><strong>That wasn't really much of an ending, was it? I had to end this emotional roller-coaster somewhere XD I know I'm dragging this out, but the action will come verrrry soon, I promise. I just hope my writing hasn't declined after all this time.<strong>

**Oh, I almost forgot! I discovered a GREAT Mandie story and promised the author I would spread the news about it. Since we're not allowed to include websites in Fanfics, just type in 'Mandie and the Surprise Proposal Figment' on Google Search Engine and click on the first link. Check it out if you're interested :)**

**So what do you think is going to happen to Jonathan? Is he going to get caught? And why is Joe still acting so weird, especially with that piece of paper? If you actually figure that out, I'll be especially shocked and impressed XD**

_**~N-N-L**_**  
><strong>


	10. But I Have to Leave

Gah! I know, I am UNFORGIVABLE. This chapter was supposed to be up during Thanksgiving Break, and NOW look what is. High school is draining all of the life and time out of me. Take this chapter it's all I have left of me *collapses*

And oh yeah I'm sorry that I can't address reviews this time, but I cherish them all the same! I will definitely try to respond next time *recollapses*

* * *

><p>Once Mandie entered the dining room, she spotted Sallie and Jonathan sitting directly at the right end of the mahogany dining table. Across from them, her Uncle John stood firmly, and although their golden chandelier was unlit, she could see the still seriousness in her Uncle's brown eyes. Hesitant, Mandie grabbed at the locket around her neck, the one with her father's picture in it, and sat down next to Jonathan. Celia and Joe seated themselves on the opposite sides of Sallie.<p>

Wanting to clear up the situation immediately, Mandie quickly spoke up, "Uncle John, if this has to do with the grandfather clock in the parlor, I want you know my friends and I weren't a part of it."

"Amanda, sweetheart, I'm not here to lay blame on anyone." He slipped into the seat at the head of the table and folded his hands. "That grandfather clock has been in our family for decades. In fact, when your grandfather built this house, he moved it from his old house due to its ancestral value." He paused to look at each one of them. "My point is that this house is full of many old antiques. I do not want to think leaving you and your friends alone in the house was a mistake, seeing as I and all of your parents agree you are fully responsible adults now. However, I do not want anything like this happening again, and Amanda's mother is especially worried that someone could have gotten hurt last night."

"But Uncle John, I looked at the time on the grandfather clock, and none of us were downstairs at that time," Mandie protested.

He regarded her with surprise. "Is that so?"

She nodded at him. "My clock said it was 1:30 AM when I arrived in my bedroom. The time on the grandfather clock was 1:57 AM."

Jonathan stared at her. "You remember the time?" He asked.

Joe shook his head. "Never underestimate Mandie's detective skills." He shot a knowing little grin at her, but before she could respond, Uncle John turned towards her.

"If what you say is true, Amanda, then who do you think ruined the clock?" he asked.

"Well," Mandie started out, trying to think of some way to explain it well enough to her uncle. After all, she had been the one to bring Adrian here… Well, he had actually brought himself here, and she did not really have a choice except to welcome him into her house, she conceded.

"I did it."

Everyone's eyes flew in the direction of the quiet yet firm voice. Celia looked back at them, her cheeks as red as her hair.

"I ruined the clock. I'm sorry Mr. Shaw," she said, this time in a louder voice. "I'm willing to pay back for the repairs."

There was brief, stunned silence. Without warning, a chair screeched back against the floor, and Jonathan was up in a flash.

"What? No, no, no. Mr. Shaw, the whole incident was my fault. Celia had nothing to do with it."

Mandie was now even more confused. She opened her mouth, and then closed it, dumbfounded. Across the table, she could see Sallie with concern etched over her face, while Joe was staring at Jonathan, his eyebrows drawn together in concentration, as if he was realizing something.

Even John appeared perturbed. He ran a hand through his curly red hair before speaking. "Now, I do not—"

"It's true," Jonathan insisted. His eyes flew frantically around the room before lighting up with a frenzy. "Ask Sallie! I was distracting her from going into the parlor so I could try to clean up the mess before anyone could find out."

"Well…" Sallie said slowly, as everyone looked at her expectantly. "Jonathan did advise me to go into the kitchen."

Jonathan nodded his head fiercely. "My father will be more than willing to compensate you for the damages, Mr. Shaw. In fact, he'll buy you a new clock."

John put a hand up. "Now, Jonathan, that won't be necessary. You and your father are old friends of this family. Accidents happen, and I am more than willing to put this behind us." He cleared his throat and stood up. "Let's not put breakfast off any longer. I am sure y'all are hungry from all the interrogation."

The rest of them moved to get up, but as soon as John walked out Mandie swiveled around.

"Alright, what is going on here?" she demanded, her hands on her hips. Some of her friend avoided her gaze, and she snapped, "Y'all certainly weren't this quiet in front of my Uncle John back there."

Sallie shrugged her shoulders helplessly. "Honestly, Mandie, I know as much as you do."

"Well, I definitely do not know much," Mandie said, her mouth pinched into a small frown. "But what I do know is that I am missing a large part of this story. First off, Jonathan, why did you not come to me first when the clock was damaged? You knew I was planning to tell my Uncle it was Adrian!"

"And we all know what a disaster that would've been." Jonathon rolled his eyes.

"That's completely beside the point, Jonathan Guyer! This situation could have been cleared up a lot sooner if you had come to me first."

"Oh, you mean last night?" He arched an eyebrow. "When you barged into mine and Joe's room, and then disappeared with him for how long during those late hours?"

Mandie's face flushed immediately at the suggestive meaning behind his words. "It wasn't anything like that," she said, trying to sound forceful. "There was a very good reason."

Joe thankfully stepped in. "Jonathan," he said, making direct eye contact with him. "I think the real question here is why you were downstairs in the first place. Everyone else was upstairs, so what were you doing down there?"

Jonathan did not say anything for a moment. Mandie noticed his hands clenching, especially his right hand; an angry red scratch tore against its knuckles. He was telling the truth, she was sure of it. Yet the only time she had seen him this serious was when they were stuck on top of the roof of that building in New York, and she was sick to the point of passing out. But now, it was even more than that… he seemed _pained_ somehow.

Finally, Jonathan began to laugh brazenly. "I don't owe anyone an explanation, least of all to you, Joe. I already admitted I did it. What more do you want?" His face remained in a flippant grin as he strode towards the door. "Now, I'm going to take your Uncle's advice, Mandie, and go have breakfast. You all can join if you want."

They watched as he stepped out. At this point, Mandie did not have the energy to push the issue any further. Her head felt like it swelling to twice its size with nothing but air, and her stomach was tight with hunger. All she could hope was that some food would help her get better, and that she would be able to deal with everything then. But she knew it would take much more than that to have all her problems resolved at the end of the day.

Joe appeared by her side, his arm brushing against hers. "We should go eat now." He lowered his voice. "Jonathan will only talk when he is ready to." She looked up at him. She had forgotten how tall he had gotten. It threw her off for a moment, and she heard herself give a reply, although she was not sure what. With Celia and Sallie trailing behind, they walked in lingering silence.

"Amanda, sweetheart, can I speak with you?" Mandie turned as her mother stood up from the table and motioned to the parlor outside. Breakfast was mostly over, well for everyone else. Mandie was still picking at her grits, trying to make them more appealing to eat. At her mother's call, she hastily shoved the remaining bland morsels into her mouth and followed her out the door.

Her mother had arranged herself on the settee, and Mandie came to stand in front of her. She clenched her hands by her sides, dreading what her mother had to say. Fortunately, the clock had not been brought up during breakfast (she suspected her uncle had chosen to not alarm the guests over it) but if she was going to hear another lecture about the clock, Mandie did not care about her age, or how unladylike it was, she was going to throw a stomping fit.

Luckily, it didn't come to that.

"Amanda, I hope you remember the trip your uncle and I were planning last month."

Mandie tilted her head, relieved but confused. "What trip are you referring to, Mother?"

"Well, I'm surprised you've forgotten so soon. We are heading to our cabin on Charleston Beach tomorrow. I know it's short notice, but your uncle conveniently has the last few days of your break to spare." She leaned forward, her blue eyes twinkling. "And as promised, it will be just us. Aunt Lou and Liza will look after the twins during the whole time being."

"Oh!" Mandie immediately stopped chewing the unrelenting guck in her mouth. "No, I definitely remember, Mother. I have had a lot on my mind these days, that is all. Of course I am looking forward to some alone time with you and Uncle John."

A pleased smile graced Elizabeth's face. "It is settled then. Please pack your bags by tonight, no more than two." She stood up and paused. "I understand you were looking forward to spending more time with your friends. However, Christmas break is not far off, and Lindall has generously invited all of us to his home in New York for the holidays."

The question spilled out of Mandie's mouth before she could stop it. "Is Joe going?"

She paused once again. "The Woodards have not yet agreed to the plans, as Joe's studies are a bit unpredictable." She uncomfortably shifted under her mother's sharp and sudden gaze. "I advise you say your proper good byes tonight as well, as we will be leaving early at dawn for the train."

Mandie roughly swallowed down the last of the grits and obediently nodded. As soon as Elizabeth left the room, though, she felt a disappointed twinge. _Amanda Shaw, you will finally be able to spend some alone time with your mother and Uncle after five years, _she scolded herself. Honestly, this might be just what she needed. To get away from the strange noises and figure in the dark, the secrets that she _knew _were being kept from her, and… Joe. Realizing her feelings for him had made things so much more complicated, even more so when she was trying to ignore them and push them away. What large fiascos would erupt if she actually told him about her feelings? They were finally on good terms; she didn't want to ruin any of the relationship left they had. But when would she see him again?

On another hand, Jonathan's behavior still baffled her. Maybe she could find a way to talk to him before leaving tomorrow, or at least investigate a little.

Mandie blew out her breath. There was so little time for everything, and never the right time for something.

After breakfast, Jonathan had quickly escaped upstairs. He wasn't sure if Mandie was going to confront him again or not; he had never responded to her that way before. He might have felt guilty, if there was any room left in him for that. Right now, he was worried about his father. He walked up to his room only to find the door ajar. Joe was sitting on his bed, his back turned towards him, his trunk laid out in front of him. It took Jonathan a moment to realize Joe was packing. His clothes were no longer hanging in the closet, and he was grabbing the organized stacks of books from the side table and placing them in the case.

"You're leaving now?" He watched as Joe raised his head up from its craned position, but remained turned away from him.

"I have to go back to school early." He bent down again to slam the cover of the trunk down.

"Right." Jonathan remained standing, not saying anything else. Joe's shoulders hunched up. Silence with Jonathan was a very rare occurrence; he always shared his thoughts aloud no matter how rash (and usually unwelcomed) they were.

"Does Mandie know you're leaving early?" Joe's form went rigid. It was difficult to see what he was thinking, as Jonathan could not see his face. But he could already guess the answer to his statement.

"No, she doesn't. She saw the ticket, and I couldn't tell her." Joe shook his head in frustration. "We had just made up and it was the happiest I had seen her in days. I thought I would tell her later."

Jonathan gave a start. "So you've been hiding it from her this whole time?"

"I don't think," Joe said, his voice hard, "you should be one to speak."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Joe stood up and ran his hand through his hair, frowning deeply. "Own up to your actions, Jonathan. You've been carrying on a secret relationship with Mandie's very own best friend. You might say that it's only your business, but it stopped being that the minute you ruined her Uncle's clock." He sighed and his face softened. "Look, I don't know what is going on between you and Celia. And I don't need to. But I've seen Mandie go through a lot of unnecessary pain. She's been lied to and blocked out by the people she loves and thought could trust many times in her life. I don't want for her to go through that again."

Jonathan seemed to be thinking deeply. "Do you mean when she lived in Charley Gap with you?" he asked. "

Joe nodded. "Yes," he said. "And other times."

Jonathan waited for him to elaborate, but Joe turned back to his trunk.

He was about to leave when he heard Joe's voice again. "She cares a lot for you, you know. I can see it. Even though I may have not liked it in the past," he admitted begrudgingly. Jonathan stopped and turned around in surprise. When Mandie had first introduced the two, they were nowhere along becoming best friends. Alright, perhaps Jonathan also played a guilty part in that. But it was in that moment, when Joe was simply standing by Mandie, that Jonathan could see that he had been at her side for a long time, and he wasn't going to leave anytime soon. He never thought he'd see the day where Joe would confess to any man that Mandie cared for him, least of all to him. Suddenly, a sly grin formed on Jonathan's face.

"So, you _are_ jealous of me."

Mandie stood against the wall along the opening of the stairway, absentmindedly tapping her foot against the wooden floors. She had scoured through the first floor of her house for ten minutes in search of Joe, hoping to also find Jonathan with him. She conveniently ran into Liza, who told her she had seen both boys go upstairs. She had went to the staircase and hesitantly peered upward before shaking her head._ I don't need a repeat of what had happened last night,_ she thought to herself, settling for waiting. Of course, it was daytime now, but she didn't think the boys would appreciate her barging into their room again. Knocking on a gentleman's door and subsequently requesting entrance was probably one of the numerous lessons she had learned at Misses Heathwood's School. She frowned. Didn't another rule of society dictate an unmarried man and woman could not be left in a room together? Well, she had broken that rule about a dozen times. Her frown deepened as she tilted her head back. All the lessons on how to be a lady her teachers had taught to her seemed to be a waste. The rules were still as silly to her as ever.

_What is taking them so long? _She stopped tapping her foot. Were they in some kind of secret meeting to discuss all the things they were hiding from her?

"Ah, Miss Amanda." Mandie swung around at the sound of the heavily accented yet lofty voice. Adrian stood in front of her, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement. "I'm sorry, did I startle you?"

"I'm fine." She drew her shoulders back, trying to look more assured. "How are you?"

"I am fine as well," he said, and added incongruously, "In fact, I have secured a job offer."

"That's… wonderful," Mandie strangled the words out. "Really! How did you receive work in such a short time?"

His lips curved into a small smile. "I have other friends around America." He paused, and looked straight at her. "But I have to leave now."

Mandie blinked. "The job is not in this town?" she questioned.

"No, it is in New York," he replied. His gaze finally left hers as he leaned down to pick up a small beaten duffel bag, and Mandie felt relief wash over her. For a moment, she had been gripped by worry that he would be staying in Franklin forever.

Adrian straightened up, the bag hoisted on his right shoulder. "Do you know where the other ladies are? I wish to say my goodbyes."

"Oh, Celia and Sallie went to the market with the rest of the women," she said. "I think the men might be with my uncle in his office, if you need-"

"Oh, no, that is quite alright. I already thanked your uncle for his generous hospitality. I wouldn't want to take any more advantage of your family's kindness."

Mandie instantly looked up at him, surprised to see the clear honesty in his eyes. "No," she hesitated. "It was nice having you visit." She absentmindedly bit her lip, debating with herself on how to proceed. "Adrian, may I ask you a question?" she finally said.

He raised his eyebrows. "Of course, Miss Amanda."

She waved her hand. "You don't need to keep calling me that," she insisted. "I mean I don't-"

"Like being so formal?" He questioned. His face then turned serious. "May I call you Mandie then?"

She felt uncertain; it didn't quite sound right for him to call her by that either.

He must have noticed because he quickly interjected, "That is how your friends address you, correct?"

"Well, yes." She frowned. "I suppose you can if you want to," she said, quick to move the topic along. "Anyway, I was wondering, at what time did you turn in last night?"

He tilted his head. "I went to bed as soon as we returned from the trip around the plaza." His blue eyes looked as pale as ice as he scrutinized her. "Did something happen which I should be aware of?"

"No, it was nothing really," she said, avidly shaking her head. "I saw someone wandering in the hallways, and I assumed it was you. I thought you were lost and trying to find your way around." She laughed lightly. "I must have dreamed it all up. Unless…" She looked curiously up at him, and he stiffened.

"Sorry, but that was not me."

He stood empty faced and silent. It didn't seem like she was going to get anymore out of him. Mandie tried not to let her disappointment show. "Well, I wish you a safe trip to New York." She opened the main entrance's door, and a chilly gust of air brushed against her faintly. However, she didn't notice; her eyebrows furrowed as she looked on outside. "Adrian, whose carriage is that?"

"It belongs to my cousin. He offered to take me to the train station," he replied.

"You never told me you had a cousin in America."

"The last time I saw him was when I was twelve. I hardly remembered having one myself." He flashed a crooked grin at her. She glanced back to the carriage, but it was hard to make out the driver at that distance. He wore all black, and when turned his head just so wisps of red curls peeked out from beneath his top hat.

"He came all this was to pick you up?" She squinted her eyes, trying to further focus in on the man.

"His home is not far from here," Adrian said vaguely. He took her hand, then, and pressed his lips to it. "Goodbye, Mandie." He headed towards the carriage, and she watched after him, her chest tightening. Something did not feel right.

"Adrian!" She blurted out before realizing it. He stopped walking, and she plowed ahead. "Will you continue to write to me?"

When he turned around, he was smiling ear to ear. "Of course."

She watched as he stepped into the carriage, and within seconds the horses began to gallop. The last clip clop of hooves vanished immediately. Adrian had left as quickly as he had arrived in her life. Was that really that last of him? Mandie felt she should be thrilled, but her thoughts were all twisted. He had left in such an _odd _manner. Even more suspicious, he left just the morning after the appearance of the strange man in her bedroom. She had more questions than she did answers. Even though she was reluctant to admit it, maybe this was just one mystery she would have to save for later.

"Mandie." Joe stood in the doorway as she turned to enter. "Can we talk?"

Her cheeks were stiff with cold at that point, and before she could form a reply, her eyes fell to the trunk by his side.

* * *

><p>… I know. That was probably not worth the wait at all. I promise, I <em>will<em> finish this story, and I even have another Mandie story outlined, so bear with me. Also, I noticed some new Mandie stories popped up, so don't worry if I haven't checked yours out yet because I will. *sigh* If any of you are still alive, mind dropping a review? :)

~N-N-L


	11. He's Not Who He Seems

Yes, another late update as usual…. It's summer, so I was planning to update way more often, and then I kinda forgot I was moving houses. So I was without my computer for basically a month, a very agonizing and zombie-esque month, and when I finally did get it, it didn't even matter because the internet wasn't set up. And then there was bunch of other sutff but anywayz, those lame excuses don't cover it, and I cannot express how grateful I am for everyone sticking with this slooooow moving story so far. You are all unbelievably amazing, and a thousand apologies and hugs to everyone. I don't know how I'd do it without you.

Note: I realize I sped up the twins' age without knowing! A few chapters ago, they were talking a bit better than they should have been considering they're supposed to be babies :S But I think this is appropriate because John and Elizabeth would have definitely not left their kids if they were just babies at home, considering they never got to spend much time with Samuel, Mandie's other little brother, as a baby.

**moniquebowman**-yup, I think I should be called the super slow authoress from now on. Honestly, I was hoping to finish this by the end of the summer, but yeah… not gonna happen. That's a great suggestion, it was actually one of the storylines roaming in my head for awhile, especially since Lois Gladys Leppard did say she'd write about Mandie's whole life, such as getting married, having children, etc. I'm afraid of not being able to do any of that stuff justice, though, seeing as I haven't gone through of any of that myself, but I'm very willing to try.

**Jeaninelovesu**-I got your PM and ugh, I'm sorry, I understand how hard it is waiting for updates. Literally when one of my favorite stories is updated it is the highlight of my week *cough* InTheImproventOfHerMind *cough* I plan to update much faster currently, as things have finally settled down for now. Yup, there are a lot of things I'll be needing to explain throughout the story, some later than others. Thanks so much!

**I am that Writer**-You are buttering me up waaaaay too much *blush* You have no idea how much your words mean to me, thank you so much! I hope you keep enjoying the story!

**Guest**- HAHAH yes he's leaving… for now

**Sydney-**Now, that would be interesting. We'll just have to see what Polly and Adrian's fates are. Wow, I just noticed you were reviewing past chapters. I can't even bear to look at them; I want to erase and rewrite the whole beginning but I think a lot of you guys wouldn't be too happy about that XD Oh yes, the series had *great* cliffhangers. Thanks for the reviews!

**InTheImprovementOfHerMind**-Aww thank you! I'd like to think Celia had some hidden wit and daring, but since Mandie was the main protagonist those qualities were never able to be properly shown. I was afraid I exaggerated Jonathan's character too much, but then accounting for the life he led, it seemed reasonable to me for him to have some struggles ascending into adulthood. And I enjoy messing with the characters :P Thank you so much again, I look forward to your next story update too, which is rather late by now *crosses arms*

*****In case you guys didn't know, **InTheImprovementOfHerMind **also has a great Mandie story that you should definitely check out! (if you don't mind me shamelessly advertising your story :P)****

**Christy**-I am now! :D

**Guest**-Thank you, I hope to deliver.

**Guest**-Thanks!

**Stephen**-I promise to, thanks!

**Selena-**Kissing? In a romance story?! *gasp* Is that actually supposed to happen? Just teasing, I mean I did have two characters already kiss before, so who knows might happen again ;)

**Carolyn**-Aww thank you, yes if life agrees with me I will be writing more stories

**Katie**-Yeaah *cringes* It is annoying when authors take so long to update. Don't worry, romance will be poking its head a lot during the story, particularly after the next 2-3 chapters.

* * *

><p>"Adrian left," Mandie said, gesturing outside even though there was nothing to see.<p>

Joe regarded her with surprise. "So soon?" She wondered if he too thought Adrian was connected to the occurrences of last night.

"Are you? I mean, are you leaving, too?" Mandie pressed, and she was surprised at how calmly the words came out of her mouth.

She watched him pause. "Come inside," he said, and she obliged. Face to face now, he reached over, the arm of his jacket going around her waist as he shut the door behind her closed. His hand remained on the knob, though, as he addressed her.

"It's what I didn't want you to know this morning," Joe admitted to her. His eyes looked at her steadily as he spoke on. "The paper in the book was train tickets."

"Oh, Joe, you really didn't need to hide that from me. I understand that school demands a lot of time and dedication." She paused suddenly. "Did you say tickets, as in plural?"

His face broke into a grin. "I guess I did." He reached into the pocket of his jacket with his free hand, and withdrew two tickets. At that point, Mandie's chest started to tighten, a not unfamiliar sensation arising. He cleared his throat.

"We haven't been able to see much of each other, so I figured since you showed me around your college so nicely last break, I would return the favor and give you the grand tour of mine." He grinned again.

"Oh," she heard herself say faintly. Her gaze dropped to the tickets in his hand once more. Mandie knew she had to tell Joe about the trip with her parents, but all she could think was _this is it_. For once in their lives, she realized, she and Joe would be away from everyone else, with no family and friends hovering around. That would be the time, where those three little words could come out.

"Sorry, buddy, Mandie can't go." Jonathan appeared suddenly, and Mandie gave a start, realizing that she was still encased by Joe against the door. Quickly sidestepping, she nodded.

"Jonathan is right," Mandie affirmed, regaining her bearings. "My parents have been planning a trip for just the three of us to our beach house in Charleston, so I can finally spend time with them. We leave tomorrow morning," she explained. She then frowned. "Jonathan, how did you know I couldn't go?"

"I'm a city boy. We have our sources." He tossed them a smug smile. "Alright," he said, catching Mandie and Joe's looks, "I overheard your mother and Aunt Lou talking in the kitchen."

She exchanged an amused glance with Joe. "And you just happened to be there to beg Aunt Lou for an early lunch?"

"I'm a growing man," Jonathan insisted. "In fact Dr. Woodward said I could reach at least another inch." His eyes brightened as he leaned forward casually. "Say, why don't I come with you, Joe? You wouldn't want to waste a perfectly good ticket, and I have always wanted to see New Orleans."

Mandie would have never imagined Joe's reply in a million years. "It's short notice, but I don't see why not." He shrugged. "If that is alright with Mandie." He looked down at her, and she blinked.

"... I _suppose_ it is fine by me, however, you should inform Mr. Bond so he can drive y'all to the train station," she pointed out.

Jonathan nodded with a large grin. "Will do." He bowed his head down to her before sauntering upstairs.

Mandie crossed her arms and turned to Joe. "Well, there goes my last chance at discussing the clock with Jonathan," she said.

"It's pretty clear he wants to go with me to avoid talking about it with anyone," Joe agreed.

She sighed with frustration. "I don't understand what he would want to hide from me, though. Especially when he knows I'll find out sooner or later." She frowned. "There must be something more to this."

Joe was watching her attentively. "Jonathan could be covering for someone else." At the confusion on her face, he added discreetly, "Maybe he doesn't want for the other person to get in trouble along with himself."

"But what trouble could he be protecting this supposed person from? And why?" Mandie frowned deeper, exasperated. "If only I wasn't leaving tomorrow! I wish you weren't leaving either." She glanced at him and set off on a hurried ramble, "I'm sorry I cannot go with you. I would really like to see your university, and New Orleans too, but there's so much to do and prepare for before graduating and I-"

Joe cut her off firmly. "Mandie, I understand." His eyes held hers steadily as a smile widened on his face. "How many times are we going to apologize to each other today?" he teased.

Mandie laughed, brushing away her nagging feelings. "I think we definitely set a personal record."

* * *

><p>Jonathan messily folded his clothes up before haphazardly tossing them into his traveling pack. In less urgent circumstances he would have been mindful of the state of his wardrobe, but he couldn't afford to now. A minute later and he was almost done with packing everything. He zipped up his bag and hoisted it on his shoulder, ready to walk out the door when he caught his reflection on the mirror.<p>

A tiny frown appeared on his face as he ran his hand through his unruly dark curls. He had already packed his comb, and after a speedy second deliberation he swung his bag down to retrieve it.

"What are you doing?" Jonathan swiveled around, comb in hand as Celia stood in the doorway, her freckled nose wrinkling. She seemed so perplexed that Jonathan couldn't resist a chuckle.

"It takes some effort to make my hair perfect as it looks." He smirked at her, turning to the mirror and pretending to be fully absorbed with combing his hair.

Even though he was not looking at her, he could tell she was quietly thinking.

"You are not running away, are you?"

The comb fumbled out of his grasp, and he slammed it down, quick with emotions swirling and blurring inside him that he couldn't separate and identify. "_No_," Jonathan said. He then faltered. Slinging his pack over his shoulder, he brushed past Celia.

He stopped abruptly, as if struck, and wheeled around. "This hasn't been easy for me either," he told her. "When we kissed months ago I didn't know where it would go, and now I still don't." He impulsively stepped forward. "But what I do know is that I never thought of anyone else but you during that time." His eyes blazed into hers. "I know you care somewhat for me, this morning proves it. Maybe this doesn't have to end yet."

At this, Celia shook her head. "Please, Jonathan," she said softly, the tone of her voice stopping him. "This isn't the right time or place. You might know what you want now, but what about in a year? Five years?" She studied his expression, as if reading his mind. "A relationship between us will be especially hard to maintain when we only see each other every other school break."

"Then you just want to give up, because it will be difficult?" Jonathan asked, frustration rising in his voice.

"No… I want for us to focus on other things right now." She cleared her throat and looked away. "Perhaps one day, if we're ready and want to continue where we left off, we can do so."

"Fine," Jonathan said. "Then I'll wait for you."

"That's not what I want."

"Then you have to promise that you won't wait for me." He looked more serious than she had ever seen him, his gaze steely on hers. "Both of us will go on with their lives without expecting anything from the other."  
>"Yes," she said. "Yes, I agree."<p>

He continued looking at her, as if expecting her to go back on her word any second. Finally, he gave a small nod. "I'll see you later."

As Celia watched him walk away, she thought she might just understood why the clock had broken.

* * *

><p>"Ow, ow!" Sallie's eyes narrowed in concentration as her fingers moved nimbly to disentangle her beaded necklace from Liza's hair.<p>

"Please hold still, Liza. It is almost out."

"Dat be easy for youse to say," Liza grumbled, her neck craned to allow Sallie better access.

"Ah, there." Sallie stepped back, and her necklace slipped loose. Liza straightened automatically, pressing her fingers to her hair. When certain a large chunk of hair hadn't fallen out, she grabbed the laundry basket she had placed on the ground earlier, and looked at Sallie gratefully.

"You lookin' for Miss Amanda?" she asked as Sallie walked beside her.

"Yes," Sallie replied as they turned the corner. "And I think we found her," she said with surprise. Mandie stood at the front door with Joe and Jonathan, both with bags slung over their shoulders.

This detail didn't escape Liza either. "And what be y'all planning?" she demanded. "The doctuh's son and city boy be running back home?"

"I'm not running away!" Jonathan said irritably, and Liza raised an eyebrow. Mandie hastily explained, "Joe and Jonathan are going back to Joe's school."

"Mmmmhmmm. Mistuh John and Miss Lizbeth knows 'bout dis?"

"Do I know about what?" Mandie bit her lip and looked up. Elizabeth was waiting there expectantly, a sleeping Carol in her arms.

"Busted," Liza lightly sang.

They all exchanged looks and Joe stepped forward. "I'm sorry Mrs. Shaw, I forgot to inform you and Mr. Shaw that I was leaving early."

Jonathan coughed noticeably, and Joe quickly added, "And Jonathan is coming with me. Do you mind if we borrow Mr. Bond to take us to the train station?"

"Oh, no, not at all, although I wish both of you would've said something earlier. I would have asked Liza to pack some food for your trip." She shifted Carol's body from one hip to the other as she regarded them.

"Well, I needs to brang this laundry up," Liza spoke up. "Lawd knows if I don't, ain't nobody will," she muttered.

As she flounced towards the stairs, she barely missed Mr. Guyer coming from the parlor.

"Sorry, Liza," he apologized, and then looked up at everybody crowded by the door. "Well, what's this? A going away party?" He asked, grinning.

"What do you mean, Lindall?" Elizabeth shot him a quizzical look. "Are you leaving, too?"

"Yes, I have business that needs tending to back in New York," Lindall straightened his coat, and Mandie noticed the small black valise by his side. "Someone else is leaving as well?"

Jonathan had been turned away from his father the whole time, but now he faced him. "Yes, Dad, Joe invited me back to New Orleans so I'll be staying with him for a couple days."

"I see. And what about school?" Mr. Guyer questioned.

"It doesn't start again until next week." Jonathan's voice was open and easy as it always sounded, but Mandie detected an edge to it.

Mr. Guyer nodded, but his gaze kept sliding to the clock hanging on the left wall. "Well, son, I'll see you later," he announced, clapping Jonathan's shoulder as he made his way out. "I rented a private car and it should be here by now."

"Have a safe trip!" Elizabeth called out, and the others also waved and sent their good byes. Mr. Guyer waved back, and within a minute he was gone, zooming off in a sleek black compact car.

Elizabeth then turned to Mandie. "I really should put Carol to bed before he stirs. Will you see Joe and Jonathan out?"

"Sure, mother," she agreed. "Oh, I wonder where Celia is. She doesn't even know y'all are leaving."

"That's taken care of. I told her five minutes ago," Jonathan said breezily. "So I'll just be receiving my hugs and leaving." He held out his arms expectantly towards her. However, Joe was frowning while looking at the clock.

"We should really get going now, Jonathan. The train leaves in ten minutes."

"Oh, fine." He sighed, strolling out the already open door. "Goodbye Sallie and Mandie. Enjoy the rest of your breaks."

Sallie nodded. "Goodbye. I wish you and Joe a safe trip."

"Don't be causing any trouble in New Orleans," Mandie added, and Jonathan grinned back at her before entering the carriage.

Joe had been lingering by the door. "I'll see you later?" she asked quietly.

"Soon," he promised. Conscious of Sallie watching them, she resisted the urge to touch him, and moved to close the door. "Make sure to write," she reminded him, now speaking normally. As soon as Joe and Jonathan's luggage was situated in the buggy, the horses leapt under Mr. Bond's command and they galloped off.

"Should we go retrieve Celia now? I imagine she's in your bedroom," Sallie said.

"Oh, yes, I have something to tell you both," Mandie declared, heading upstairs to tell them about her family trip.

* * *

><p>"Were you going to invite Mandie all along?" Jonathan and Joe sat facing each other in a train compartment, the outside world a green blur in their window. The railroad tracks clinked and clanked noisily under the train's wheels, and Joe leaned forward to hear Jonathan over the noise.<p>

"You didn't have to lie to me," he said, slightly pouting now. Joe leaned back again, returning to looking out the window disinterestedly. "It was a last minute decision. I wasn't sure if I was even going to ask her."

Jonathan noticed Joe pausing, and he pressed forth. "But you did ask, and she turned you down."

"The school year's busy for both of us. She'll find a time eventually." He sounded so reassured and confident that Jonathan couldn't help but blurt out, "What if there is no time?"

"Then I'll wait," he said simply. His gaze suddenly switched from the window to Jonathan. "Why do you want to know?"

"No reason." Jonathan crossed his arms behind his head casually, and inwardly cursed upon the sight of Joe's knowing face.

"When you said your goodbyes to Celia, I'm guessing those weren't the only words exchanged."

"It doesn't matter now." Jonathan's mouth flattened into a hard line, and Joe determinedly shook his head.

"If it doesn't matter, then what are you doing here? You wouldn't be pretending to come along with me to see my university when you've already visited me there several times if it didn't matter," he argued.

"And he's done it again, folks! Mr. Lawyer has cracked yet another case. What part of the dashing Jonathan Guyer _the Third'_s mind will he unravel next?" Jonathan winked theatrically, prodding Joe, who looked back blankly.

"People in Franklin don't get much entertainment, do they?"

* * *

><p>It was hours after Mr. Guyer, along with Joe and Jonathan, had left. After dinner, Mandie headed straight upstairs at her mother's insistence to pack her clothes. Sallie and Celia sat on her bed cross legged, looking on as she debated between a maroon ruffled dress and blue voile one.<p>

"The blue matches your eyes," Sallie offered.

Celia's eyebrows furrowed. "Aren't you only going to be with your mother and uncle? Why are you taking such a fancy dress along?"

"Mother said we might be having dinner with some important friends," Mandie replied, her back turned to them as she placed the maroon dress back in the closet. She was secretly relieved Celia had spoken up. After Joe and Jonathan had left, Celia had been noticeably withdrawn. Although Mandie had known her friend to be naturally quiet at times, she seemed to be purposely closed off. "Although I can't imagine who. The only people my mother and Uncle John know in Charleston are the Pattons."

"Roger said Tommy and his parents went on vacation to New York," Celia said.

"Yes, Tommy told me." Mandie gazed thoughtfully at her trunk before closing it and clapping her hands abruptly. "I suppose I'll see soon enough."

"Miss Amanda." Mandie heard hushed whispering, and she frowned before approaching her bedroom door and swinging it open. Liza practically stumbled into the room, and if it were not for an alarmed Mandie grabbing her arm, she would have been sprawled face down on the bedroom floor.

"Liza, I've told you before, you shouldn't be eavesdropping behind closed doors. I would have gladly let you in."

The young maid shook her head adamantly and straightened up. "Dat Miss Pretty Thang is heah."

Mandie groaned, irritation sweeping across her like a tidal wave. After such an eventful few days, she could not, nor did she want to, deal with Polly and her superior airs. "Tell her that all the boys left, so there's nothing left for her to stick herself to." She flopped onto her bed, narrowly missing Sallie's leg as she buried her face into her pillow, willing for morning to come.

Liza eyed her with something close to pity. "She heah to see you."

The mattress squeaked as Mandie's head flew up and her body spun in the opposite direction.

"Oof."

"Oh, Sallie, I'm sorry! Are you alright?" Mandie peered at her friend, whose black hair shielded most of her face as she rubbed her jaw.

"I will live," Sallie reassured her with a small laugh, and then faltered. "Hello, Polly," she said politely, and Mandie grimaced. She glanced sideways, taken aback by Polly's presence at the end of her bed. _She sure knows how to be sneaky,_ Mandie thought.

"Hello, Sallie, Celia." Polly nodded at the girls curtly. Her eyes remained on Mandie. "Mandie, could I speak to you?"

Mandie blinked, looking uncertainly from her friends' confused faces to Polly's serious one. "Um, sure, Polly."

Polly was already out of the room by the time Mandie's feet touched the floor. She started to straighten her dress and then stopped herself. _Why should I care about how Polly thinks I look?_

She walked into the hallway, closing the door behind her. This discussion seemed like a private one. Polly stood prim and proper against the next bedroom's door-the one where Joe and Jonathan usually slept in-and Mandie faced her, curious yet also wary.

"Well, what is it, Polly?" She questioned, an edge to her voice.

"When did you meet Adrian?" Mandie's lips parted in confusion. Polly was staring at her impassively, her tone evenly measured and demeanor straightforward, without an ounce of her usual arrogance or flightiness.

"If you want contact him, I can give you his mailing address when I receive it," Mandie finally spoke, feeling a bit disappointed. For a moment, she had felt they were going to discuss something more important than some trivial details concerning a boy.

"I don't want... I mean, it won't be necessary." Discomfort flashed across her face. "You met him during the graduation trip your grandmother planned, right?"

"Yes..."

Polly paused then, her dark eyes skittering away. "I think it would be wise you stayed away from him. He's not who he seems," she added hesitantly.

"What is that supposed to mean, Polly?" She asked with exasperation.

"Can't you just trust me on this?" She snapped back. Mandie automatically frowned.

"He's already left if you haven't noticed, and I don't plan on visiting him. You have nothing to worry about."

"Good." Polly seemed satisfied. "Good night then." She strode away swiftly, and was out of the house before Mandie allowed for her worry and curiosity to flow. When Joe had warned her about Adrian, she had brushed it away as jealousy, but now Polly was doing the very same thing. _Maybe she just wants Adrian all to herself. But why was she acting so serious? _Polly was never exactly discreet; Mandie was used to her obvious behavior and snide comments. She didn't want to know Adrian's location, either, so that theory was out of the window.

When she got back to school, she would make sure to watch Polly closely. Oddly, Adrian leaving seemed to have just caused this mystery to get bigger and bigger.

* * *

><p>This seemed like a filler chapter *sigh* It's late at night so the conversation at the end might not make much sense. I should actually have someone look over my work for once ha.<p>

So Joe left, amongst other characters, but don't worry, they'll be back! Next chapter will be primarily family focused, where we'll learn a bit more about John, Elizabeth, and Jim. I hope I explained most things well enough this chapter. As usual, any confusion, as well as other comments, can be brought up in reviews! ^_^

~N-N-L


	12. I Didn't Mean to Disturb You

**So who knew applying to colleges was so stressful hahahahah. On the downside, super late update, on the upside, it's spring!**

**Moniquebowman**-Don't worry, as scrambled as this story seems, I do have a plan, and everyone will be getting back together shortly.

**Annanarra**-Seriously?! That would be wonderful. You have no idea how much time that would save me. Although as you can see I'm not the most consistent updater, but if you're still up for this message me :)

**Jeaninelovesu**-As always thank you so much for your words, and especially for sticking by this story for SO long. While I of course enjoy writing for the Mandie series, reviewers like you keep me coming back to write more :)

**I am that Writer**-Thanks! Yeah, Adrian is a creep, but just how creepy is he... ;)

**Kingsvillereader**-Yeah, just writing this chapter without Joe, Celia, Jonathan had me missing them .

**InTheImprovementOfHerMind**-START YOUR NEXT MANDIE STORY. NOW. And I agree, Mandie was a huge portion of my childhood, and still is. I probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction at all if it weren't for it.

**Guest**-Aww thanks, glad you're enjoying it.

**Ally**-Thank you!

Thanks also to all the guest reviews I didn't get to, you guys rock.

* * *

><p>"Amanda, darling, we're here."<p>

Mandie's bonnet clad head shot up, taking in everything all at once. She could already feel the cool sea breeze, scattering the wisps of her hair. She squinted to see over the wide expanse of fine sand strewn over the beach, which appeared almost blinding white under the sunlight. Waves glittered and crashed in the distance, and she smiled at the familiarness of the scene.

"Where is our cabin?" she asked, leaning out of the carriage as she scanned the beach.

John chuckled from the front seat. "Those blue eyes won't spot it from here. The cabin was built in a much more reclusive area."

"Oh." Mandie sat back, and to her side Snowball meowed, batting his paws against her skirt. She petted him absentmindedly, her mind wandering. She hadn't been to Charleston Beach for almost two years, and seeing it now incited many fond memories: collecting sand dollars with Tommy, chasing after ghosts, watching the sunset with all of her friends... Although her friends weren't here with her now, she was confident the trip would be just as great with her uncle and mother.

The carriage came to a sudden halt, and Mandie quickly descended. Uncle John came to stand by her, directing her attention.

"Here it is." He splayed his arms out widely. Standing only several feet away from them was a cozy yet sturdy looking log cabin, which to Mandie's surprise and pleasure, was not too large or fancy looking. Surrounded by patchy areas of grass and sand, and overhead by several very large trees, the place was a definite change in environment from her home at school and Uncle John's mansion. In fact, she realized with a pang, it reminded her a lot of her father's old log cabin.

"I love it," she announced.

"Already? You haven't even seen the inside yet." Her uncle raised an eyebrow playfully, keys jangling in his hand.

"If the inside is even half as great as the outside, then yes." She paused thoughtfully. "But I'd like to see the inside too, just to make sure."

He grinned widely. "Go ahead then. Nothing's stopping you." He placed a set of keys in her hand while saying, "I'll be helping your mother with the bags."

"Thanks, Uncle John." Mandie smiled back. After a couple of strides, she arrived at the door, and twisted the key he had mentioned into the lock.

Sunlight poured into the cabin as the door swung open. The smell struck her first; it was musty, such as the brittled yellow pages of books gone old. _How long has it been since anybody was in here? _She wondered. To her right she could make out a sitting room with some basic furniture and a coffee table in the middle. The walls and floors were a rich brown, contrasting against the faded red furniture. Facing the table was a large, covered up stone fireplace. To the left there was a kitchen, but before she could further investigate, Snowball darted around her ankles, leaping into one of the comfy sofa chairs.

Mandie temporarily frowned. "Snowball, there will be no running away during this trip, you hear? This is a very large place, and I don't want to be wasting my time chasing you around."

"Meow." Snowball looked up from lazily licking his paws, and Mandie sighed, thinking it best if she retrieved his leash. The cabin was still rather dark, and when going to to draw the curtains aside, she suddenly heard a crinkle of paper, and immediately looked down. Trapped beneath her boot was what looked to be a torn and crumpled piece of newspaper. As Mandie picked it up, the bolded title caught her eye instantly.

MISS ELIZABETH TAFT FACED WITH TWO PROPOSALS OF MARRIAGE

"And here I was worried y'all had left me to retrieve all the luggage by myself." Elizabeth and John were just outside the door. Startled, Mandie stashed the article into her pocket, and quickly got busy drawing the curtains. She spared a side glance at her mother who was setting her bags down. John did likewise before straightening to face her.

"Now, Mandie and I would never dream of doing such a thing." His eyes twinkled as leaned forward to peck her on the forehead.

Hoping she look collected, Mandie began looking out the window. "Uncle John, is the beach far from here? I don't see any water from here."

She saw him exchange looks with Elizabeth. "Perhaps your mother could show us. Do you still know your way?"

"Oh, I haven't been here in so long," she mused. "But I could never forget."

Mandie turned to her, startled. "You've been here before, Mother?"

"Yes." She paused, as if planning to stop there, but went on. "I spent my honeymoon with your father in this cabin."

Mandie's brain automatically shifted in a whole new direction. It was in these kind of moments when her mother brought her father up that Mandie felt more connected to her, as if he was an invisible yet tight string that bound them together. But this time it was different; her mind was stirring with a fierce yearning. The memories of her father had always been kept separate from those of her mother. Up until his death, he was her whole life, and afterwards, that part was quickly assumed by her mother. Now, there was a glimpse of a time where her parents had been together. One that she never got to see.

"Are you coming, darling?" Her mother inquired. Uncle John was already outside, and Mandie nodded distractedly, making sure to shut the door behind her lest Snowball attempted to slip out.

As she trudged alongside her mother across the sandy grounds, she felt compelled to speak. "Mother, I thought this was Uncle John's cabin."

"It technically is," she replied. "Your uncle bought it for your father and I as a wedding present, but it always remained in his name."

_So that explains why the place has seemed abandoned for so long. But the article… who did it belong to? _"I don't understand…" Mandie looked up at her. "How come Uncle John is the owner? Shouldn't it be yours now?"

"It is more complicated than that."

"Are y'all coming?" John called out, standing besides the cabin's corner. Her mother looked distracted, and even though she wanted to know more, Mandie knew better than to pry the matter. She went up to her uncle, and he stepped aside. "Ladies first."

Mandie turned around the corner, and stopped, sucking in deeply. It really was the perfect view. The sun's golden glow swept over the water, shattering white sparkles across the waves. The area was so secluded; her ears were solely arrested by the roar of the crashing tides. _It's so peaceful here_, she thought to herself. She had nearly forgotten about her uncle and mother until their voices sounded right behind her.

"Looks like I know my way around here better than your mother does." She heard the teasing tone of Uncle John's voice.

She turned as her mother replied, "Oh, do you now? I suppose that means you know where the secret path is."

"Secret path?" He raised his eyebrows. "I don't recall any such thing."

"Perhaps I should just keep it my secret then," she said with a smile.

Mandie looked at Uncle John. He gave her a slight nod in return before addressing Elizabeth.

"Those blue eyes could never keep a secret from me."

"Yes, I know." She sighed.

"And you also know how I am about secrets," Mandie inserted. "If you don't tell me now, I'll find out by myself later."

Elizabeth sighed again, this time more dramatically.

"Oh, enough! Fine, I will show you two."

Mandie and Uncle John grinned at each other.

"Thanks, dear."

"Yes thank you, Mother!"

"As if I could bear both of you hounding me at once." She shook her head, but the corners of her lips were pulled upwards.

As they made their way into a thicket of trees up ahead, Mandie couldn't help glancing at her mother. She seemed so much more easygoing and relaxed than Mandie had ever seen her. Maybe because of the twins, she mused. She knew her mother and uncle had been trying for a very long time to have children, and with the tragedies and hardships along the way, Elizabeth becoming pregnant must've seemed nothing short of a miracle to the couple. Mandie suddenly noticed her mother stopping, and she looked around to see why. There didn't seem to be anything remarkable; tall, scraggly trees broke through the ground here and there. Then, she saw the river. It was wide enough for someone to swim in, the water steady and clear. Uncle John bent before it.

"A river behind the cabin. Nobody ever told me about this," he commented.

"I thought so," Elizabeth replied wryly. "Jim discovered it one day when exploring. I taught him how to swim here."

John stared at her before straightening and laughing with disbelief. "How on earth did you manage that? I always tried to get him in the water when he was little, but he wouldn't even have both feet in before high-tailing it, or clinging and trying to take me down with him."

Mandie gaze swiveled from one to the other, trying to process everything at once. "Father used to fear water? But he was one of the strongest swimmers in Franklin."

"Thanks to your mother, it seems." Uncle John was still shaking his head. "How did you accomplish such a feat?"

Her mother's expression turned wistful. "Oh, I just figured this would be the perfect spot. He always shied away from large bodies of water, and the river happened to be less intimidating."

"I see." He cleared his throat. "Well, I need to head into town and confirm dinner with our guests. I should be back in time for lunch."

"Don't take too long. This is a _family _vacation," Mandie emphasized, looking pointedly at her uncle.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he promised. He turned for the beach, and Mandie looked back at her mother. She had sat down on a tree stump, gazing at the river. Mandie sat on the one next to hers, and also looked, imagining what her mother might be seeing. Seagulls cawed in the distance, and the tree rustled slightly. Life breathed everywhere, but stillness sunk into the moment.

"I miss him so much sometimes."

"I know."

Mandie took a deep breath. "I found this article." She reached into her pocket, and handed it to her mother. "I didn't get the chance to read it."

Her fingers stretched out the wrinkles, as her eyes skimmed over it. "You found this? Here?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Hmph. These gossiping papers were always such nonsense. Jim had not even proposed to me by the time this was published."

"Was the other proposal Uncle John?" Mandie almost immediately regretted asking such an impulsive question. Elizabeth set the paper down, and examined her daughter's face.

"Your grandmother and he keep reminding me of grown up you are becoming," she spoke quietly. "But you are still so young, just like I was."

She watched her mother, awaiting her next words.

Her chin jutted out with determination. "You deserve to know now, I think," she concluded. "At least part of the story."

Realization slowly set in, and soon Mandie's heart thumped with a skittery excitement. She hadn't expected her mother to open up so readily, and she could only wonder what she was going to tell her.

"As you know, I lived in Franklin for most of my childhood, with just my mother and father. After attending Misses Heathwoods' School for Girls, my father was adamant that I continue my education." At this, she smiled fondly, and explained, "My father always encouraged me to aim as high as I could. Did I ever tell you I wanted to be a teacher?"

"No," Mandie said with surprise. Her eyebrows furrowed as she thought. "But I can see you as one. Oh, Mother, you would have made a superb teacher!" She was kind and patient, yet she also knew when to put her foot down. Learning would have been much less tedious (especially at Misses Heathwoods') if her teachers were like her mother.

"Maybe." She was still smiling, but ruefulness tinged her voice. "Unfortunately, girls who come from well off families don't typically lead such lifestyles. Teaching is seen as a job for women of the lower class. My mother disapproved, naturally. She wanted me to stay close to her, attending society parties and eventually find a respectable husband to settle down with."

"Grandmother was so different back then," Mandie marveled. "But I suppose it is expected; she kept Father and I away from you for so long based on unfair prejudices."

"You know as well as I do how headstrong she can be. She always maintained my father was of passive character, but he grounded her like no one else could. Sometimes, I wonder how life would have been if he were still alive, not only for me, but for you and Jim. Perhaps he could have convinced her." Elizabeth sighed and shook her head. "But there is no use to think of such things now. I have you," she squeezed Mandie's hand, "and John, and the twins."

"I'm glad I found you." Mandie squeezed back, emotional. She truly couldn't imagine her life without her mother.

"A month after my father's death, my mother insisted we resume our part in society again," she continued. "It was too soon for me; but I could not protest. I was nearing 18, and it became even more important to meet every potential suitor. It was that first night out, I met your father."

* * *

><p>1888, North Carolina<p>

"Elizabeth, come and greet Senator Morton," a voice trilled out, easily distinguishable from the chattering and mingling crowd around her.

"Yes, Mother," Elizabeth replied, her soft, measured voice failing to carry over the noise. She attempted to make her way through the throng of rustling skirts and long overcoats, muttering "excuse me" repeatedly. When she finally spotted her mother's blonde head, she relaxed, but only for a moment, as Mrs. Taft started to beckon her over.

"Finally, you're here." Although her mother was smiling cordially, Elizabeth could tell she was less pleased.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting," she apologized to no one in particular.

"Oh, that is quite alright." The tall, middle aged man gazed at her with kind, sympathetic eyes. "How are you, Miss Taft?"

"I'm doing well, Senator." Elizabeth wondered if saying the words over and over again made them sound any more truthful. "How do you do?"

"I am feeling better these days. The loss of your father… hit us all very hard." His warm, sad smile caused her to look downward. Out of anyone here, she knew Senator Morton understood how she was truly feeling, able to see past her formal replies and blank face. He used use to be one of her father's closest friend, after all. Elizabeth's gut twinged as she remembered he had also lost his wife last year. The poor man had suffered so much in such little time.

Her mother cleared her throat, interrupting the silence. "Yes, Norman is in a better place now. Elizabeth, darling, would you mind bringing the Senator and I some drinks? I think I saw a waiter serving them around the corner."

Obediently, Elizabeth turned back towards the thriving party, keeping her eyes downcast to avoid eye contact with anyone. The event was held by some very distant friend of her mother's, and it took two (very silent) hours via buggy to reach there. She didn't recognize anybody there besides Senator Morton, but this was fine by her, as she wasn't in the mood for engaging in small chit chat about who was engaged to who, or what Matt Williams, the town's drunk, did this time, which were the only topics people in Franklin liked to talk about. Finally, Elizabeth had reached the corner and spotted the waiter carrying a silver platter of drinks. She picked out two glasses full of sparkling cider, and with one in each hand, braced herself as she prepared to head back into the crowd.

And then she saw the streak of red against the shining white tiled floor. Elizabeth looked at it, puzzled for a moment. Her eyes followed the path leading up to it, marked by muddy footprints. _Someone made a mess_, she thought to herself. A maid would probably come by and clean up. Elizabeth wasn't a curious person, but she suddenly found herself slowly walking alongside the messy trail. _What am I doing? I need to get back to Mother. _Yet the farther away she got from the noisy crowd, the better she felt. She was farther away from being stuck at her mother's side, from pretending to have a good time, from everyone and everything. Until the footprints faded to mere scuff marks, and Elizabeth reluctantly stopped, knowing she had stalled enough. She was about to turn around, when there was a squeak of a door opening, and her eyes flew upward.

In the doorway a couple feet away stood a tall, lean man, one hand running through the auburn curls atop his head, and the other stained with a shock of scarlet blood. Elizabeth's breath hitched, because she actually recognized him. She felt heat immediately rush to her face as she stepped back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you."

"No, I should apologize. I probably look like death." He laughed good-naturedly, and she started. His voice sounded young, younger than she expected. Unwittingly, she looked up at him, eyes catching the softness of his jaw, the smattering of freckles across his cheeks, and finally the impossibly bright blue eyes almost glowing at her.

"So, is that drink for me? Because I sure do need one." Elizabeth's lips parted in confusion as she took in his easy, mischievous smile, and then she suddenly realized she was still holding the glasses of cider.

"Oh, no. These are for my mother and her friend. Actually, I should be getting back to them." She tensed up, imagining the scolding her mother would give her about how long she took.

"Ah. Maybe we will see each other again. What is your name?"

Elizabeth froze. She couldn't believe how straightforward this man was being. Although he couldn't be much older than her, making him more boy than man. She searched him for any sign of teasing, but his expression seemed earnest.

"I don't think," she finally spoke. "We should speak any further without being formally introduced."

There was a pause as he raised his eyebrows. "I didn't mean to-"

"No, I shouldn't have-" She took a deep breath. What was wrong with her? She never lost her words like this. "You're bleeding," she pointed out.

He grimaced, covering his bleeding hand with the other. "Yes, it was raining outside and my horse slipped. I might've been riding a bit too fast."

"You fell? Are you hurt anywhere else?" She scanned him from top to bottom with concern. He shook his head.

"No, I just hurt my hand when grabbing onto a branch to curb the fall. Then I got dirty walking the rest of the way." He gestured sheepishly to his muddy clothes. "I was hiding out in this room in hopes of catching a passing by maid to help me."

"Here." He looked at her in surprise as she retrieved her handkerchief from her purse and placed it in his hand.

"E," he read the engraving off the fabric curiously. "For Elizabeth?"

She pressed her lips in a tight line. "Yes. I'm Elizabeth Taft."

"Sorry." He didn't seem very apologetic. "As long as we're still talking to each other, I'm John Shaw."

"I know."

"You know?" He stared at her, startled.

Elizabeth reddened. Oh, why did she have to say that? "I have seen you and your brother around Franklin. I live there, too."

"Oh." John straightened. "Yes, I suppose we're rather recognizable." He grinned at her, and she couldn't help but smile back.

"I assume your brother is Jim then?" she asked.

"Ah, yes, my older brother Jim. He's away on business otherwise I would have roped him into coming along with me." He shifted, trying to tie the handkerchief on his hand using the other. "Between you and me, I don't really enjoy these types of events."

"I don't either." Elizabeth started to feel a strange flutter in her chest. She watched him continue to struggle with the handkerchief, and laughed.

"Come here." She gestured to the windowsill she had placed the drinks on, and he sat down next to them. Elizabeth bent down as she gathered the ends of the fabric and knotted them across the wound.

"Thanks," he said, flexing his hand.

"It was no trouble." She sat down next to him, absentmindedly taking one of the drinks and sipping from it.

"I thought that was for your mother?"

"I'm sure she has gotten another one for herself by now." She handed him the other glass. "Besides, I'm thirsty."

"Good thing I'm thirsty too then." His eyes sparkled at her from behind the rim of the glass. Elizabeth had to take another sip to steady her nerves.

* * *

><p>"I'm confused. I thought you were telling me about how you met my father?" Mandie's eyebrows furrowed. "Or was that him? In which case, why was he posing as Uncle John?"<p>

"Your father and uncle were a bunch of tricksters." Elizabeth commented with a roll of her eyes. "They looked very alike, almost identical, and would switch identities constantly. If I remember correctly, John was supposed to be at the event that night, but he couldn't make it and sent Jim in his place."

Mandie frowned. "Well, that's a very deceitful thing to do. He could have at least been honest with you."

"I found out who he really was soon enough." Her mother looked like she was about to say more, but then a figure approached them from the trees.

"You both are still out here?" Uncle John questioned. "It's already past lunchtime."

"Oh, I didn't realize the time." Elizabeth stood up and Mandie followed suit.

"Mother was telling me about how she met Father," she explained as they walked back to the cabin.

John perked an eyebrow. "Really? Did she tell you that she called me Jim when we first met?"

"That was both yours fault, not mine." She crossed her arms and Mandie giggled.

He slipped an arm around his wife's waist, grinning at her endearingly. "I know, sweetheart."

* * *

><p><strong>So that was definitely a more family oriented chapter, and for those who are a fan of Elizabeth, John, and Jim, I hope you enjoyed it! Lois Gladys Leppard never really expanded on the characters history with each other, which in unfortunate because there's so much to explore there! I was feeling a bit empty when I finished the chapter, maybe because I didn't get to do as much with it as I wanted to, and also because I really missed writing Celia, Jonathan, and Joe! So, I went ahead and wrote a little oneshot called 'The 20th century'. You can go check it out if you want. It's mainly humor, but there is a little bit of romance thrown in. I'm not really sure what I was thinking when writing it truthfully XD<strong>

**Until next time!**

**~N-N-L**


	13. You Are Not Wrong

**moniquebowman-**Aw thanks, when you review it makes my day :) I feel ya, I miss Joe too! I was (and still am) having the strongest craving to write many romantic scenes with him in them, and had to restrain myself lol. Besides, they'll be coming up anyways. I always thought Mandie and Jonathan were cute, but in a brother sister way y'know? They're both *so* alike in some ways with their stubbornness, thirst for adventure, and disobedience towards authority figures and the rules at the time. Together, they're a bit of a destructive pair, and while it would be interesting to see, it would crash badly, sooner rather than later. When I was younger, I always thought Tommy was cute, but I realized he didn't seem to really know Mandie at all. Ok that was too much rambling, thanks again for the review and good luck with studying law!

**InTheImprovementOfHerMind**-Whaaaa thank you soo much for the kind words. I know most people wanted to see Joe and the rest of the gang, and I don't blame them. I'm dealing with a bit too many sub plots at the moment, but this one actually holds a lot of significance and will be brought up again. Oddly, every Mandie fan I've encountered isn't that fond of Elizabeth, and I'm kinda with them. She just seems to be there, and there isn't much depth to her, I was a bit confused when reading the series why Uncle John was so enamored with her even after she chose his brother and had his baby. That whole situation is somewhat skeevy so I try not to focus too much on it, which Lois Leppard also seemed to do XD And pancake overload sounds too yummy of a way to go, maybe from carrot overload instead? :P Also, WHERE IS YOUR NEXT STORY?! Please come back to life because I am still waiting.

**I am That Writer-**Thank you!

**G-**I'm glad you're back :D Thanks for sticking with this slow moving story

And thanks to the three other guests who reviewed, I very much appreciate it :)

* * *

><p>"Interest rates are one of the most important factors when making an investment. As a potential buyer and seller of any property, you girls will have to wisely decide which plans maximize profit at the lowest cost."<p>

Mandie's hand moved across her parchment, making notes as her teacher talked. Mrs. Milligan was an especially fast talker, and by the time the business class finished, her right hand would be cramping from trying to catch every single word.

"Anna, a word please." Another teacher had popped her head in the doorway. Mrs. Milligan paused and turned to address her.

"Of course. Class, I will be back with you in a minute."

Mandie sighed in relief once the door closed behind Mrs. Milligan. The girls in her class had already started chatting amongst themselves. Mandie turned to her friend, Mary Lou.

"How was your break?" she asked.

Mary Lou broke into a big smile. "It was great! Usually we stay home, but my parents took me to New Orleans. Oh, they have the best food I have ever tasted." She went on excitedly about her trip until finally asking, "How was your time home? I'm sure it was nice seeing your family again."

Mandie nodded, thinking wistfully back to the single night she and her family had spent in the cabin. "It was, but I sure wish the break was longer." Unfortunately, she didn't get to hear anymore stories of the past from her mother, but she would make sure to hear the rest when she visited home again. In the meantime, maybe she could find some old gossip columns… Although they were likely exaggerated, they could provide some hints towards what happened back then. It worked for Grandmother and Mr. Guyer, Mandie mused.

"Where is Celia?" Mary Lou questioned, suddenly breaking her train of thought.

"Oh, Celia went to Virginia. Her mother suddenly came down with something. It doesn't appear serious, but you know Celia." She exchanged an understanding look with Mary Lou. "She wanted to stay by her mother's side until her aunt could come and look after her."

"Ahem." Mrs. Milligan was once again in front of the class, impatiently clearing her throat, causing everyone to immediately quiet down. "I apologize for the disruption. I suggest you girls listen carefully now, because I will be explaining a very important project which will make up a large portion of your class points."

Once she finished giving the guidelines of the assignment, the teacher clapped her hands promptly together.

"I want to see how well you are able to work with your classmates, so I will be assigning you partners." She took the oversized glasses hanging around her neck and adjusted them over her eyes, before reading off a paper in her hands. "Claire Littleton, you are with Dawn Abernathy. Mary Lou will work with Bridget Martin." Mandie listened to Mrs. Milligan drone on until her name was called. "Amanda Shaw with Polly Cornwallis."

Oh, no. Mandie grimaced. Out of all the students in the class, and she had been paired with Polly? She glanced over to the dark haired girl at other side of the room. She was whispering to April Snow. Mandie still found it somewhat alarming that the two girls who disliked her most in the school had instantly become the best of friends.

"You will need to work with your partner outside of class. I expect you to collect and record a sufficient amount of research to support your findings. Class is dismissed."

There was a commotion of swishing skirts as girls picked up their books and swarmed all around the classroom, eager to find their partner. Mandie stalled by her desk, wondering how she would pull this project off. She could no longer see Polly, and her next class began in ten minutes, located at the farthest end of campus.

Oh, I'll just track her down later, she thought irritably. She had just turned the corner of the hallway when a voice called out to her from behind.

"Mandie!"

She slowed down as a thankfully April-less Polly joined her side.

"So I was thinking," she started before Mandie could open her mouth. "Instead of reading a ton of dusty, boring books, we should find an empty estate and inspect it ourselves. We could take pictures and write about how good of an investment it is. Plus," Polly smiled smugly, "Mrs. Milligan will definitely give us points for being different from everyone else."

Mandie's eyebrows furrowed, going over the girl's words. "And how exactly are we going to find this place?" she asked slowly.

"Actually, I already have somewhere in mind," Polly went on breezily. "In fact, we should go see it today, if you're available I mean." She turned to Mandie, large dark brown eyes expecting.

She wanted to protest, to point out some flaw which wouldn't make her seemingly well planned out idea possible. Except she couldn't find the words. "If it's not too far…"

* * *

><p>Mandie leaned back on the porch as it swayed lightly, strands of loose blonde hair flying around and whipping her cheeks from the force of the chilly wind. As per Polly's request, she immediately came to the school's front entrance after her last class, where she now sat, waiting. There was no one else in the courtyard, which wasn't surprising considering the weather was predicted to get worse within the hour. Frowning, she wrapped her arms around herself, really hoping Polly wasn't fibbing when she said the building was 'right around the corner'.<p>

She was still surprised at how Polly took charge of the project. She figured she would have to do most of the brainstorming herself and have to force the girl to participate somehow.

Then again, her idea seemed like it would take more time and effort than if they just approached the project traditionally.

At the sound of shoes clacking against the pavement, Mandie stood up and wheeled around, only to catch a less than pleased April walking down the entrance stairs with Polly.

Do those two ever separate? She thought with a flash of annoyance. April had better not be tagging along with them. Mandie could already imagine the two of them gossiping while she researched all by herself.

As the girls neared her, she could see April whispering forcefully, Polly repeatedly shaking her head in response.

"Did you bring your camera?" Polly seemed to be avoiding April altogether as she looked at Mandie.

"Yes." Mandie picked up her schoolbag from the porch. "I'm assuming you called for a carriage?"

"Yes, and it should have arrived five minutes ago." Polly frowned. She turned to April, as if she were an afterthought. "I'll see you later."

If April was upset, she didn't let on. She swung around and flounced back up the steps to the school.

To Mandie's relief, the carriage pulled up shortly after. As soon as they sat down, horses beginning to trot, Polly opened her mouth.

"You want to know what April was bothering me about, don't you?"

Mandie blinked. If there was one word to describe the girl in front of her, she would choose blunt. As Polly continued to stare her down, she replied honestly, "No, I wasn't really thinking about her at all."

"Why not?"

Quickly catching the expression on Mandie's face, she added, "Well you're always so curious about everything else, it seems you would be about our conversation too."

Mandie leaned forward, eyes locking with each other. "Polly, what you and April talk about is none of my business."

She leaned back in her seat, shifting her attention to the passing scenery outside. But somehow, she could tell the girl sitting opposite of her, arms crossed against her chest, was not satisfied.

And this made her curious.

* * *

><p>The carriage stopped abruptly. Polly moved first, Mandie following after her. The wind had become even more bitter, almost chipping away at her skin. The chill hit her first, and then the confusion. They were facing a wide alleyway, in between the crumbling brick walls of adjoined apartment buildings.<p>

She imagined Polly would have chosen a fancy, sprawling mansion, or one of those places that Grandmother and other rich people liked to host events in… basically, any estate that would not be located in an area like this. "Are you sure this is the right place?" She glanced at Polly, just as the carriage driver's voice called out to them.

"Excuse me, misses, but I cannot stay here. The horses get spooked around places like these, you see." He gestured to the skittering horses. "I'll take the carriage to the Aubrey Plaza a couple minutes from here, and you can meet me there when you wish to return to your school."

Polly immediately frowned at him. "Can't you wait here? We won't be long."

"No, I'm sorry, miss."

Polly's frown deepened, and, seeing this, Mandie thought quickly. "Why don't you go to the Aubrey Plaza but come back here by six? I assure you, we will be here so you won't have to deal with the horses acting up."

The carriage driver nodded. "Alright, miss. Please do not be late." He grabbed the reigns, and Mandie called out a quick thank you as he rode off.

"Oh, these carriage drivers are so incompetent," Polly declared.

"We should research quickly. We don't want him to be here when we're not," Mandie pushed. Mostly, she didn't want to be stuck in an alley listening to Polly rant.

"In that case…" she continued, eyes widening dramatically. "He might leave us all alone here. It is going to become dark soon, and you never know what might be hiding in the shadows."

Polly stiffened. "Mice?"

She nodded gravely. "This alley would make the perfect home for them."

"Hurry up then!" Mandie resisted the urge to smile wickedly as Polly walked so fast she was practically one leg movement away from sprinting.

* * *

><p>"Polly, why did you make the carriage driver drop us off almost three blocks away?" Mandie frowned as she looked to her side. Somehow, in the process of walking to the house, the girl had changed from speeding like a cheetah to clinging to her side like a baby koala.<p>

"I thought a little exercise would be good for us," she promptly responded.

Mandie continued to eye her. "Alright…" Does she really think I would believe that? Everything about the situation was so confusing. Polly was scared of her own shadow, why would she voluntarily come to a place like this? How did she even find it?

"Oh!" Polly leaped away from her, striding to a small house to their left. "Here it is."

Mandie followed her, taking in house's appearance as she did. It was covered by a large black roof, which cast a shadow across the whole building. Dark vines snaked across the tan bricks, Broken cement steps lead to a flimsy looking door which had been scratched so thoroughly its original paint color was a giant question mark.

"Well, I have my work cut out for me," she commented out loud to herself She dropped her bag to the ground and bent down to find her camera. She had received it as a birthday gift from Uncle John, and besides for a few pictures of Snowball taken, she had hardly used it.

She stood up with camera in hand, ready to get to work. She would have to catch every angle of the house before night set in. At first, the camera felt unfamiliar and clunky in her hands, but she got used to it as she focused on the different features of the house.

Mandie had just finished taking pictures of the front of the house, when she noticed something very off about the situation. Where is Polly? She walked alongside the building, turning around the corner only walk smack dab into said girl.

Polly let out a sort of small shriek, and Mandie reactively placed a hand on her mouth. She didn't know why, but she felt that they shouldn't let their presence in the sketchy area be known.

"What are you doing?" Polly's wide eyes stared back at her until Mandie realized her hand was still covering her mouth.

"Oh, sorry." Once she removed it, Polly started whispering loudly and frantically. "Are you trying to scare the living daylights out of me?"

Mandie pursed her lips. "Polly, what are you doing?"

"Inspecting the house, of course. It is part of our project, remember?" She said this defiantly, but Mandie noticed a nervous tremor in her voice.

She blew out her breath. She was irritated but didn't want to show it. "Polly, I know you probably spent a lot of time coming up with this idea"-which Mandie realized, was actually not true, considering Polly tracked her down three minutes after the assignment was given-"but I think it is too difficult to carry out. This house, however you found it, doesn't seem like what Mrs. Milligan would want us to focus the project on."

"So you want to do something else," she stated, arms crossed. Mandie nodded, anticipating the inevitable blowup.

Polly shrugged. "Sure, as long you have something else in mind." The girl turned to go, stopped by Mandie's hand on her arm.

"What?" she asked. "I am not staying here until it becomes pitch black. That irresponsible driver is probably already on his way here."

Mandie didn't let go, unfazed. "Why did you suggest this plan if you had no intention of doing it?"

"I had every intention! I thought it was a good idea," Polly replied defensively.

"I don't believe you."

"I don't care," she shot back. "You can stay here, but I'm going back." She broke free of Mandie's grip and stalked off angrily.

"Polly. Polly, wait." The girl was huffing, though, and Mandie knew she wouldn't stop in her dramatic storm off.

It made no difference anyhow; Polly would mistake some stray cat for a rodent and come running back to her, skirts flying.

I'm the one who should be angry, Mandie thought. She and Polly obviously weren't the closest of friends, but she could tell when she was lying, especially when she had been lying so obviously just a moment ago.

The wind was becoming even more demanding, howling and tugging at her hair and clothes. Mandie prayed it wouldn't storm, or else it would be much more difficult to get back to the school. She gathered her bag from the front of the house, deciding to leave her camera hanging around her neck.

And then she heard a scream.

Oh my God. It was Polly, she was sure of it. Maybe she thought she had seen a rat. Mandie clutched her necklace. The scream had pierced through her, and she was feeling all jittery and wound up inside. What if something had happened?

Mandie's feet propelled her forward and she broke into a frantic run. "Polly? Polly!" She called out. She faltered, uncertain as she gazed at the different paths of the alleyway ahead of her. The crumbling buildings and dirty ground all looked the same to her. She didn't even know how to get to where the driver had dropped them off. It was getting darker, and she shuddered at the thought of searching when there would be nothing to see.

"What time I am afraid, I will put my trust in Thee," Mandie muttered aloud, and then straightened before taking a right. She marched briskly, head swiveling from right to left, trying to spot anyone, anything. It was already nightfall and she despaired inwardly, but willed herself to keep going.

Until she heard deep grunting and squeals, a desperate scuffle. "Please! Don't-" a voice cut short. Without thinking, Mandie dashed to the source of the noise, and chills ran through her at the sight. A large dark figure towered over someone, both their hands grabbed above their head in his large one, pressing them against the brick wall.

She didn't think. She approached the man from behind, hearing Polly's protests even louder, watching as she thrashed from underneath him. In a flash, she raised her camera, and jumped, bringing it down hard against his skull.

"Run!" Mandie screamed, and then grabbed the girl's hand, jolting her along. They tore down the alley together furiously, sharply breathing and legs pumping. It was until Polly cried out her name several times did Mandie stop, legs uncontrollably shaking and a roaring in her ears.

"Polly." Mandie gasped for air, chest heaving. "We need to keep going. We don't know where he-"

"I know," she replied weakly, causing Mandie to look at her. She was doubled over, hands on her knees, brown hair falling freely to her waist in tangles, obscuring her face from view.

"Are you alright?" She stared uncertainly at Polly. What that man was going to do to her... "He… He didn't hurt you, did he?"

The moment seemed to last forever until Polly finally spoke up again.

"No." She rose, brushing her hair from her face, and then went still, looking straight ahead. "I'm not the one he wanted to hurt."

Mandie's head spun, and she gripped her locket again. "Why would you say that?" She demanded. Suddenly, a reverberating bang sounded to her left, and both girls jumped. Mandie dared not move a muscle as she stared into the darkness the noise came from. Her whole body strained; she felt like there was a crushing weight of a hundred pounds on her shoulders and wanted nothing better than to just drop to the ground.

"L-let's just go. Please," Polly begged, voice near breaking. Mandie bit her lip, finally tearing her gaze away, reminded of the experience the girl had been through. What happened to her, what could have happened… She walked over to Polly's side, and squeezed her hand. They walked silently for a bit before encountering yet another scare, a rat dashing right in front of them.

After calming Polly down, she commented, "That's what must have made the sound before. A rat was looking in the dumpster for food, perhaps."

Polly didn't look like she agreed. Her eyes brightened considerably, though, as she pointed in front of them. "There is the driver!"

Mandie followed her hand, and almost laughed with relief at the sight of the carriage. With no reservations at all, Polly immediately ran towards it, Mandie only a step behind her.

"Looks like you ladies are on time." The driver smiled at them.

"You said not to be late," Mandie replied, a bit scornfully. While she didn't agree with Polly about all drivers being incompetent, she felt a bit resentful towards their current one. If he was here, he would have heard Polly screaming, she thought. He could have helped.

Polly remained silent the whole ride. Mandie wondered what she was thinking. Her words had been repeating in Mandie's head, so much so they had turned into sounds with no meaning.

"Good night, misses." Mandie realized with a jolt the carriage had stopped. She exited, and reached in her bag to pay the driver. "Thank you," he tipped his hat off to her, signaling the horses to gallop away.

Polly had already made her way up to the school doors, and upon seeing this, Mandie squared her shoulders, hurrying up the stairs before planting herself in front of her.

"Polly, you need to tell me what is going on." She opened her mouth, but Mandie quickly shut her down. "I know you are keeping secrets and telling lies, but I don't understand. Why? Why won't you tell me?"

She watched as a drop of water streamed down Polly's cheek, and then another. It was drizzling, and soon the rain would be pounding on them relentlessly. But Mandie didn't care.

"These past weeks," she said in a frenzy. "All of these odd things have been happening, and I know it can't be all in my mind!" She went on, more desperately now. "Tell me I'm not wrong."

Polly frowned, almost pityingly. "You are not wrong."

Mandie breathed. The rain drenched most of her hair and dress, and they clung to her skin, promising a chilly, miserable night, and a cold in the morning. But in that moment, some of the deafening weight on her shoulders seemed to magically disappear.

"You are not wrong, Mandie, because who he wanted to hurt was you."

* * *

><p>Dun Dun Dun<p>

Ok so I need to leave to catch a plane in like 3 hours and still have a lot of crap to do, so goodbye!

P.S. so moniquebowman's review got me thinking, who would y'all want Mandie to end up with if not for Joe? Or is it like nooooo, Joe's the only one :P

~N-N-L


End file.
